Love Therapy
by g.suke
Summary: After being married to Uchiha Sasuke for more than 6 years, Sakura decided to undergo a love therapy to spark their love once more and who’s a better therapist than Dr. Naruto, of course! SasuNaru, Yaoi!...Slow process of feeling development.
1. Therapy: Sasuke's POV

**Love Therapy: Chapter one – "Couple's Therapy!"**

**Sasuke's Pov**

My wife Sakura and I have been married for more than six years. We were high school sweet-hearts. Back then I thought 'What are the chances that I'll be finding another woman, just a waste of time getting to know them'. So as soon as graduation was over, I decided to pop the question. With no hesitation, Sakura eagerly took the ring and was happily telling everyone she knows that she was engage to the one and only infamous Uchiha Sasuke. It was right after 3 years of our marriage when Sakura began to notice my affection towards her.

In fact she never once recalls any romantic event I did with her, even during our senior years. She had ask occasional questions of "Do you love me?"

And my response was always the same "I wouldn't marry you if I didn't". That alone was enough to make her happy the next year or so.

About two years later, her family and friends began to question her about having children. Her oldest friend, Ino, if I remember her name correctly had confess to her that she got married three years after Sakura's marriage and manage to have two 'adorable' children and yet nothing was heard from her.

Sakura had begged me a few times for a child and I answered back "I am a busy man, I have no time for children. I would look like a bad father if that was the case". Sakura had nodded her head slowly and left the subject alone. She no longer questions me about my affection towards her or her request of having children, in fact the next year she was a complete empty shell.

My mother began to worry about Sakura's health and has insisted that I should get her to see a doctor. I brought in the most talented doctor in the country to check up on Sakura. After Dr. Tsunade had left, Sakura had walked into my office when I was working on a big, important project. I don't remember what she said, but it was somewhere along the line of:

"Dr. Tsunade...Nephew...Graduated top of his class... therapist...Naruto"

By the time I look up at my unbeloved wife she smiled at me and ask "Can I have a session with him?"

For some reason Sakura looked slightly happier, if this would get my mother off my back about my marriage, then I will do whatever it takes. I quickly jumbled a few words I picked up earlier 'Sakura wants to see a therapist'; I just let out a weak smile "Sure"

Sakura had come home with a big smile on her face when she returned from her first session with the therapist. During dinner, she had continue to talk on how great her therapist was. He had insisted that she should pick up a few hobbies to fill in her days with books, gardening or boring tea parties until I have, so called, 'cross over the bridge and connect with her **again'**.

Surely she should know that I was never once connected with her. In fact I was never even once near or even in the picture of a 'bridge' and it was obvious that she was sending false information to her therapist. So here I am wasting almost $175 an hour, 2 hours a day and 3 days week on her taking up advice on things that will certainly not result in her or the therapist way.

After 2 months of Sakura getting her daily dose of her shrink, she was just as joyful as when we got married. I can see Sakura put in more efforts in everything she does as a wife. She had tried doing some cleaning, when we already have cleaners. She tried to cook me dinner when we have cooks and ends up burning the kitchen down on a few occasions, and had tried to stitch me a handkerchief that suppose to look like a 'cute' bulldog, but resembles more of a brown potato trying to stand. I accepted each of her actions and gift with little appreciation.

After 2 and half months later, Sakura had attempted to make dinner again. It was obviously poorly made; it was rather a simple fast food hamburger on a fancy plate, with soggy buns, greasy patty, an unusual yellow shade of cheese and a few slices of tomatoes and lettuce that surprisingly the only thing that appeals to be edible. There were a few what appears to be 'fat' French fries that looked neither cooked nor raw. She had insisted on grinding her own tea for her beloved husband that seems more like something she would scoop out of our pond from the backyard.

After forcing a sigh at the back of my head, I had decided to just stick with the tomatoes, lettuce and just a class of water until I can get my hands on a chef that will roast me a real dinner.

"Sasuke..." I was suddenly awoken by my wife concerns tone. I only gave a little 'hn' to show my knowledge for her. "I was just wondering, since you always have Wednesday off from work... I sat there waiting for to complete her sentence already "Perhaps we can meet the therapist together" I stared at her as she fidgeted under my gaze. After witnessing such a change in Sakura I was curious on what a person he is, perhaps he can do something about her being less annoying. "Sure"

Sakura eyes brighten like a star "Oh! Thank you sweetheart" Sakura got out of her chair and dash towards me at 20 km per hour on heals and gave me a smacking kiss on the lips before dashing upstairs, probably calling her shrink.

I have to say that I am not expecting **anything** or any **gain** from the shrink.

* * *

I sat at the shrink's waiting room. The room has given off a family atmosphere with warm, bright colours and I notice that every doorknob I see were different. On the other side of where I am sitting I can see that the shrink has a large fish tank that contains expensive, exotic fish; all different colour, shapes and sizes 'Probably where half my money goes'.

I turned to see Sakura and just took notice then that she was dressing a bit too much today. She had make-up on with certain colours that I notice she only wears when special occasion and a dress that really show how beautiful she is. It is a shame the sight doesn't move me whatsoever.

"You may enter now, Mr. And Mrs. Uchiha" a receptionist called from her desk. I got up and headed towards the door, not bothering to wait for Sakura who was trying to wrinkled out her dress. I didn't bother to knock either, seeing as how the therapist should know I'm coming in. As I enter the room, the sight was enough to blow me away.

The therapist was definitely a man, but he was one incredible beautiful and May I add; a hint feminine man. He was no older than I am and was walking towards me with his arm out for a handshake. It was a good thing that I have done handshakes numerous time that it became automatic. I notice a certain bounce in his golden hair, and his crystal blue eyes that that just sparkle like diamonds.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha, I'm really glad to finally see you in person" his voice just absorbed into my ears like a drop of water land on a dry sponge. "You're wife has talk non-stop of you" I wasn't sure how to respond, for some unknown reason my voice just doesn't seem to work.

"Hello Dr. Naruto" Sakura voice woke me up and from there everything seems to be functioning properly.

Dr. Naruto had got me and Sakura sat together on a light purple couch that looks in a shape of a heart. Dr. Naruto sat across from us.

Damn him, for sitting where the sun was shining from his only office window. The natural lights just reflect his face giving him more of an angelic feels than a normal therapist. I may not know what a normal therapist feels like, but this was definitely not it.

Dr. Naruto had to pulled out his glasses giving him a more of a mature and kind look. He quickly pulled out a fancy pen from his pocket and picked up a clipboard that was lying on a small stand next to his seat. "Lovely fishes you have out there" Sakura let out, waking me up again from my sudden gawk.

Dr. Naruto let out a chuckle "You notice, huh?" he later smiled warmly at Sakura "It was a gift from my family, from graduating and all. It took them a while to get them for me, because it was specifically handpicked".

'So it's not my money that got his pretty fishes' I finally came in connection with my brain.

Sakura let out another warm smile "I see you also got a new couch"

Dr. Naruto took his glasses off to get a better view of my wife "I thought since I'm aiming to be a love therapist, I should get my clients to sit on something to remind them of their love".

I let out a mental snort 'you're not gonna find love from this couple'. I began to watch my wife and Dr. Naruto exchanging complements to one another. I let out a mental snort 'look at them; this is what I'm paying for'.

By observing Dr. Naruto tone and behaviour, I knew then that he is a professional and an established person.

"...So let start out first session together as a couple's therapy" Naruto voiced out.

My eyes began to widen a little '**COUPLE'S THERAPY!?**'

* * *

**Author's Joke: A Rich Man's Dream**

One day a multi-billionaire was bored, so he asked his butler to get him 3 men.  
A few hours later the butler comes back. The rich man says "OK I've a deal you can't refuse. Who can swim successfully across this pool filled with sharks, eels, and leaches. The winner may have whatever his heart desires."  
No one replies so the man gives up.  
All of a sudden the man hears a splash. One of the men is swimming as fast as he can, dodging all the sharks, eels, and leaches.  
The billionaire was so impressed that someone had enough guts take up his challenge. He congratulates the man and asks him what he wants.  
The man replies "I want the son of a bitch who pushed me in"

"**Not really a rich man's dream..." – Author's Friend**


	2. Therapy: Sakura's POV

**Love Therapy: Chapter Two – "Couple's Therapy!"**

**Sakura's POV**

I grew up in an average wealth family. Both my parents are real estate's with large sum of commissions. They would sell 4 to 5 houses a month; Yes! Life was incredibly sweet for us; my parents buys me anything I want. So when the economy went down, you can pretty much guess things haven't been going well for us. I wasn't able to dress as pretty as my classmates or keep up with the technologies they were using.

Things gotten so out of control that I was force to sell my beautiful red porches, all my glamorous D&G and Gucci Sun glasses, my expensive Prada and Oroton hand bags, all the brands that tell the world who I was. Everything was gone. As a result I wish to live a life of luxury for the rest of my life, I was determined to marry a wealthy man. I didn't care about his looks, or how he earns his income; as long he will provide me, I didn't care...

That's when I met him, powerful Uchiha Sasuke. My parents have always admire his family, each and every one of them were intelligence, strong and a hard worker. I manage to get close to Sasuke when I became his partner for a business management assignment. The teacher gave us exactly 3 months to get it done. I was able to get close Sasuke like no else could.

When a week away from handing in our assignment, I knew then that there would be no more reason for me to be seen with him. I gathered all my guts and ask him out. A huge shock and relief came over me when Sasuke said "Yes..."

Sasuke was truly a dream come true. Amazingly he was buying me all the things I wanted, all the things I ask for. From there, I know longer needed my parents. Sasuke gave both my parents jobs in his company, both my parents were earning a six figures income and I couldn't be happier. There were so many women throwing themselves at him, but in the end Sasuke came to me and I knew then that I had him wrapped around fingers.

When graduation came, I couldn't be happier when he had finally popped the question like I wanted. With no patient left inside me, I was making everyone know that Sasuke was mine; I was showing off all his accomplishment, his looks and his wealth.

Sasuke will provide me

Sasuke will hold me

And most of all, Sasuke will **love** me...

It was right after my best friend's wedding, Ino, when she had returned from her honeymoon and told our girls how romantic her husband was. He made dinner for her, they would go on the sunset walk and how sweet and giving her husband was. Ino turned to me and asked "What was the most romantic thing Sasuke has ever done for you, Sakura?"

All eyes was on me, I smiled with confident and was ready to voice out all the things that Sasuke did for me. That when realisation hit me like brick.

"Well, Sasuke..." Nothing came out. Before I knew it, I had to excuse myself from the girls and head home.

I got back to the house and began to think "Sasuke..." I paused "Well...he has done a lot for me" I was beginning to doubt myself 'Sasuke...gave my parents jobs, he gives me everything I ask for...' I began to breathe hard 'It's only when I **ask** for it...' I couldn't help but sob 'He never done anything to show his act of love...I don't even know anything about him' I began to burst into tears 'it's took me more that 5 years to realise, I am in a loveless marriage'.

As soon as Sasuke was home from work, he sat at the dining table. I knew then that I needed to start over "Sasuke, what's your favourite colour?"

Sasuke looked up at me, no emotion flash across his eyes. It was as if he was dead "Blue" and continues to have his dinner

"Mine's pink. What music do you like?" I needed to get to know him fast

"Classic instrument"

"I like pop. What kind of food do you like?" I pushed out.

Sasuke stopped chewing and placed the fork and knife down "What's with the questions?"

I let out a giggle "I just realise I don't know anything about you, and we've been married for 3 years"

Sasuke let out a little "hn.." and picked up his glass of wine and rock it in a circular pattern "I'm a very boring man, so I like to keep it that way"

I stared at Sasuke dead straight "Do you love me?" There, I finally let it out. My staring however had no effect on him whatsoever.

"I wouldn't marry you if I didn't" I felt warmth surrounded me. It doesn't matter if I don't know anything about Sasuke; the fact that he married me was enough to tell me that he loves me and that was all I needed.

A year later, I was told that Ino was pregnant with her second child. Everyone began to question about my health, for moment there I thought I have become a barren and went to see a doctor about it. The doctor reassured me that I was as healthy as any other women. I wanted to give Sasuke a family, after all people say that children are a gift of love from each partner.

During dinner, I decided to strike our conversation again "Sasuke, Ino's pregnant with her second child"

"Is that so" Sasuke let out

I was confused, we've been married for so long 'doesn't he want a child?"

"My regards for her" Sasuke let out as he pickup his wine glass and rock it in a circular pattern.

"Don't you want a child?" I quickly let out

"No" Sasuke took a sip and looked me in the eyes "Do you want a child?"

I let out a _lady_ snort "No...Not at all" Sasuke began to chew his food again "But, don't you wish what it feels like to be a father?"

"I am a busy man; I have no time for children. I would look like a bad father if that was the case" I nodded my head, he was right. He barely has time for me. The only reason I was able to look over these things was because he was able to give me with luxury items I ask for.

The rest of our marriage years were the same. Every once in a while I would give him some kind of expression for him to open up to me. Time went by and I began to lose all hope. One day, Sasuke came home with a doctor; I knew then that he cared for. He brought me the best doctor in the whole country.

Dr. Tsunade took me to my room and got me to lie on my bed "Tell me, Mrs. Uchiha, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well...I'm not injured or anything" Dr. Tsunade raise an eyebrow "But...I am depress" I looked down at my hands "...and desperate" I muttered the last bit.

Dr. Tsunade let out a weak smile "Well...I don't blame you, seeing as your husband seems a little distance"

My eyes widen 'this woman is observant, many people met Sasuke and me before but they never picked up anything' "You've notice..."

Dr. Tsunade let out a chuckle "I have nephew who happens to specialised in love therapy. He graduated not too long ago at the top of his class, so I got it off him".

I looked up at the ceiling "Love therapy..." I whispered. Perhaps this was all me and Sasuke needed. We just need to get in touch again, like we did in high school. "Do you think you can give me his number?" I asked starting to feel enthusiastic about it.

"Sure" Dr. Tsunade reached into her bag "In fact, I have his business card" She later handed me the card that coloured in a light, but dull blue. There was a leaf in the corner of the right top and gold handwriting of "Dr. Uzumaki Naruto" and his number and fax, address and days that are available was all imprinted on it.

Once Dr. Tsunade left, I dash towards my husband who appears to be working on a very important project. I didn't care if he looked mad or not, but this was more important. I explained everything to him and he looked up from his work and agreed to let me have my first session with Dr. Naruto.

* * *

I sat in Dr. Naruto office admiring the colours and the view of his only office window 'sure is beautiful...'

"Beautiful isn't it?" I jumped at the sudden tone and turned around to see man of great beauty, he could be compared to my husband. "Sorry to scare you, why don't you take a seat and we'll get it started". I nodded my head dumbly and followed his instruction. "I am Dr. Uzumaki Naruto, preferred to be called Naruto"

Dr. Naruto took out his glasses that framed his face so perfectly "I hope you don't mind me recording this whole session" I shook my head "So Mrs. Uchiha, what seems to be the problem?"

I quickly shook the silliness out of my head 'this is not the time to do this' I cleared my throat (lady-like, of course) "My husband and I have been married for over 6 years and..." I took a deep breath "I am having problem with our relationship".

Dr. Naruto quickly scribbles something on his clipboard "Do you no longer love your husband?"

"NO...Not at all" I was starting to feel a headache "I loved my husband and I still love him. It's just..."

"It's okay" Dr. Naruto smiled warmly "Whatever happens in this room stays in this room"

"...There was not one time where my husband has done an act of love" I began to feel tears were starting to fill my eyes.

"Give me a brief history of your husband"

"Well...As you know he is an Uchiha, Owns the Uchiha Corporations that manufactures many electronic and mechanical items..." I stopped; I couldn't think of anything else "His favourite colour is Blue..." I quickly think hard and fast "he likes classical Music..." I sigh and close my eyes "I don't know very much about him".

Dr. Naruto nodded his head "That is a problem". Dr. Naruto got of his chair and sat beside me "Perhaps your husband is afraid of getting close to you..."

My eyes widen a little "He did say that he was boring man..."

Dr. Naruto let out a chuckle "No one is that boring, perhaps he feels uncomfortable around you. Maybe there's something about you that has change and he's afraid..."

I nodded my head to each sentence 'this sounds so true. Maybe I have change'.

"Can you think of anything at all that you use to do, but no longer continued?"

I looked up at the ceiling "I used to cook for him in high school at lunch time, and I remember help tidying his room when I went over at his place and use to stitch clothes that were torn".

Dr. Naruto touched my hand "That's it then. You just need to cook him dinner once in a while, tidy his office after he finish work and maybe do some sewing".

"But what if he is at work?" I asked

"Mrs. Uchiha, it is best if you don't make it too obvious, try to fill out your days with reading, flower arrangements or have tea parties with friends to show your feminine side".

I nodded my head once again, and then let out a frown "Could these things really help, I'm sure my husband is not so distance because of me not cooking, or tidying or sewing"

Dr. Naruto let go off my hand and took a deep breath "Some men like little things that are done by the girlfriend and it does make them shock when they see their wives no longer do the same things just because their now married. A husband feels that a wife did those things because they just wanted to get married and that brings them down a little".

"Okay..." I took a deep breath "This is really helping, but my husband doesn't want me to get close to him. What do I do?"

"I think it would be best if you can bring your husband here. It could be a couple's therapy"

"Couple's Therapy? That sounds good" I quickly looked up into Dr. Naruto eyes "He always gets Wednesday off...I'll get him to come"

"It is best if you don't tell him about the 'couple's therapy"

I frowned "Why not? I don't want to lie to him"

"I get the feeling he won't come, so for now...just do what I told you and maybe after 2 months or so, ask him to come and visit so he doesn't suspect anything".

I began to gather my things, before I knew it 2 hours was gone "Next session, we'll talk on how to open up your husband" Dr. Naruto opened the door for me.

I did everything Dr. Naruto had request of me and I believe my husband has notice my change. The next 2 months, I finally mustered the courage to ask him.

"Sasuke..." I let out and he gave a response of 'hn'. "I was just wondering, since you always have Wednesday off from work..." I began to feel butterflies in my stomach like the first time I ask him out. "Perhaps we can meet the therapist together"

He picked up his glass of wine and rocks it in a circular pattern "Sure". The relief just overwhelm me, I quickly skipped towards him and gave a small, soft kiss on the lips and gently make my way upstairs.

I pulled out my Mobile and dialled Dr. Naruto's number "Dr. Naruto speaking"

"Hi Dr. Naruto, its Sakura..."

I could hear a soft laughter on the other line "What can I do for you, Mrs. Uchiha?"

"My husband is coming in on Wednesday...do I need to do anything" I whispered trying very hard to not let my Sasuke know

"Just bring yourself and your husband"

Wednesday came like a breeze, I decided to put on my particular colour make-up and a dress that I only where on special occasion. This is a special occasion after all; it's me and Sasuke first session together. I couldn't wait. When we got to the waiting room, Sasuke took a good look around his surrounding; his face was still as passive as ever, I just hope Dr. Naruto can get through to him.

"You may enter now, Mr. And Mrs. Uchiha" a receptionist called from her desk. Sasuke took off without me (no surprise there) and opened the door without knocking. I watched as Dr. Naruto was already in a conversation with Sasuke. It appears that Dr. Naruto was the only doing all the talking so I quickly went up to them and joined in.

Dr. Naruto got us to sit on, what I call 'the love couch', there was no communication from us, so I decided to break the salience "Lovely fishes you have out there".

Dr. Naruto let out a Chuckle "You notice, huh?" he later smiled warmly at me "It was a gift from my family, from graduating and all. It took them a while to get them for me, because it was specifically handpicked".

"I see you also got a new couch" I let out, 'this is perfect, this will help my husband to loosen up a little'.

"I thought since I'm aiming to be a love therapist, I should get my clients to sit on something to remind them of their love". I nodded my head 'it is so true', getting excited already.

"...So let start out first session together as a couple therapy" Dr. Naruto voiced out.

I was grinning from one ear to another **'Day One!'**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_Thank you for reading and supporting so far. This Chapter is dedicated to:_

**Shounen-Ai**

**rikkatsuki**

**arelando**

**vd-alfredo**

_Thank you for taking the time to comment on my story, which had given me more motivation to write and come up with ideas that I wasn't able to from my previous stories. _

* * *

**Author's Joke: Gods Gift**

One day The Lord came to Adam to pass on some news. "I've got some good news and some bad news," The Lord said.

Adam looked at The Lord and said, "Well, give me the good news first." Smiling, The Lord explained, "I've got two new organs for you. One is called a brain. It will allow you to create new things, solve problems, and have intelligent conversations with Eve. The other organ I have for you is called a penis. It will give you great physical pleasure and allow you to reproduce your now intelligent life form and populate this planet. Eve will be very happy that you now have this organ to give her children."

Adam, very excited, exclaimed, "These are great gifts you have given me. What could the bad news possibly be?"  
The Lord looked upon Adam and said with great sorrow, "You will never be able to use these two gifts at the same time."

"**That make sense why men can't do both" – g-suke's Brother**


	3. Couple's Therapy

**Love Therapy: Chapter Three – "Couple's Therapy!"**

**Author's POV**

Sasuke was pissed, he didn't show it on his face for the sake of family tradition of being stone men, but he was pissed. Sasuke couldn't believe that his wife who always does everything he wanted would lie to him in coming today. Well, she didn't exactly lie; she just didn't tell him all the information.

"Mr. Uchiha, how do you feel about your wife?" Naruto spoke in a professional tone,

"No comment" Sasuke sharp tone came out. Naruto was getting fed up with this, they only have 30 minutes left till the session is over and Naruto has yet to grab anything out of Sasuke. Naruto tried his hardest and seems to have gotten Sakura to pretty much spill her guts out, yet Sasuke sat leaning on the couch, barely move, barely talk and no emotion across his face.

Naruto did pick up Sasuke aura of pissed and moved to the next question. After being in the office for an hour and a half, Naruto was losing his patience. This must be the first and most difficult client he has ever dealt with, it was as if he has no love or concern for his wife and he didn't care.

Naruto eyes widen a little 'is it possible they were betrothed?' Naruto got off his chair and walked around his desk "With little information I have on both of you" 'Mostly Sasuke' Naruto thought out bitterly "I have a small couple activity for you to do".

Naruto cleared his throat and pulled his glasses off the bridge of his nose "I want you two to talk to each other 2 to 5 minutes a night before going to sleep, the next time I see you two, I'll be asking question regarding about your conversations".

Sasuke was the first to stand up "...and what makes you think I'll be coming back?"

Naruto smiled warmly at Sakura "Mrs. Uchiha, do you mind if I talk to your husband just for few minutes privately, please?"

Sakura smiled "Of course" and was eagerly out the door. Both Naruto and Sasuke watched her leave, as soon as the door was shut, Naruto let out a sigh "Please Mr. Uchiha, you're not making my job any easier"

"Your job is not my problem"

Naruto walked and stood up in front of Sasuke "Mr. Uchiha, I know you must be having problem with opening up to you wife and that I can understand, I did have trouble back in the past. I don't need you to start telling your wife how much you love her or..or..miss her" Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder "You can even throw her insults if you like" Naruto eyes began to plead him "I just need some form of communication between you two" Sasuke looked from Naruto's hand on his shoulder and at his eyes, that just pierce right through you "Please..."

Sasuke stomach began to churn "...Fine" he muttered out so softly that Naruto wasn't sure if he said anything at all. He let go of Sasuke and head towards his desk and pulled out his draws. Sasuke notice a picture of a small little girl, who looked quite similar to Naruto.

Naruto detect where his eyes were gazing at "Cute, isn't she?"

Sasuke picked up the frame, the child eyes were like emeralds, sitting on a swing and smiling so tooth fully "Who is she?"

Naruto chuckle "That is my daughter" Naruto smiled warmly at the picture "She's turning three real soon"

"You're married?" Something inside Sasuke feels crushed.

Naruto let out a weak smile "I was..."

"Was?" Sasuke pushed,

"My wife and I had a divorce, when she..."

"When she?"

"Look this really is none of your business" Naruto decided to fight back.

"It is my business; you try to get to know me, I should be able to do the same" Sasuke shot back

"I'm not trying to get to know you; I'm trying to get you open up to your wife"

"...and as a result, you will learn to know me" Sasuke couldn't help but smirk

Naruto fumed "Look your wife is waiting outside..."

"I'll do your meaningless activity if you tell me"

Naruto anger disappear "You will?" Sasuke nodded and Naruto let out another sigh "I told her I'm..."

"Go on..." Sasuke waited patiently for the first time

"I...swing the other way..." Naruto looked down at his feet, feeling a little embarrassed

"You're gay?"

"Mr. Uchiha, the term is queer" Naruto pulled out something from his draws "...and I'd appreciate it if you would keep that to yourself"

"Why? Are you saying Sakura doesn't know anything about this?"

"Yes, if you must know, you're the second person I told after my ex-wife" Naruto began to frown when he sees that Sasuke was letting out a human emotion for the first time, but it was not the emotion he was after: Shock.

Naruto was getting frustrated "I'm still new to all of this"

Sasuke quickly recovered his posture, he put the picture down and let out a small smile "Your daughter is very beautiful" and notice a small dairy in Naruto's hand.

Naruto followed his gaze and quickly shaft the dairy to Sasuke's face "This is for you! I would like you to write notes about your wife and yourself" before Sasuke could say anything "You won't have to show it to me, it's just something to help you to appreciate things more".

Sasuke nodded his head and took the dairy in his hand. Naruto walked Sasuke towards the door and opened it for him "I'll see you next session?" Naruto let out, he couldn't help but wanting to slap himself because it sounded more like a plea.

"Sure" Sasuke quickly tucked the dairy in his inside-business-jackets-pockets and left with his now happy and bubbly wife.

Naruto close the door behind him and covered his face with his left hand "This is going to be a long problem".

* * *

Sasuke got home and was getting ready to work, before he can get to his office Sakura came and blocked his way. "Sasuke, why don't you **not** work today? We can go out on dates like we did in high school".

Sasuke stared at Sakura, long and hard. He later looked at his pocket where the dairy was laid "...Fine".

Sakura couldn't be happier "I'll go get dress" and headed towards their room. Sasuke walked into his office and pulled out a pen and clipped it in the dairy. He may be passive, but he would like to appreciate things once in a while. He opened his diary and wrote "Day 1"

Once they got into their car, Sakura wanted to go to a nearby park and just sat, have ice-cream and talk. So they both ended up pulling next to a pre-school where the children were just playing around.

Once they got out of the car, they both sat on opposite ends of the park-bench. No words were exchanged and it seems it doesn't bother Sasuke. Sakura however, couldn't stand a moment longer and excuse herself from him.

Sasuke watched the children playing from his point of view. Suddenly something caught his eyes, a small familiar little girl was staring right back at him. She was just sitting on the slide and didn't move. That's when Sasuke remember 'Dr. Naruto's daughter'.

The little girl pushed herself down the slide and gave Sasuke a big smile "HI! MR!" She shouted across to him. Sasuke couldn't help but thought how cute it is. Without further hesitation, he stood up and walked towards the little girl who was now leaning on the chicken-fence that stops intruders from coming in.

Sasuke cross the streets still having his eyes on the girl and when he got there, he crouch down to meet her eye to eye. "Hi, there..." Sasuke was surprise by his tone; he had never spoken so gently and softly to anyone before.

The little girl let out a giggle "I saw you sitting there earlier" the girl then gave Sasuke a cute pout "You're not sad are you?"

Sasuke let out a small chuckle "You're very observant" Sasuke put his hands on the fence, "So tell me, who brought you here. Your dad?"

The little girl shook her head "My mummy did. I don't have a dad"

Sasuke eyes widen 'have I got the wrong child' "Do you know where he is?"

The little girl gave Sasuke a sad look "My mummy said dad can't see me anymore, she said there's something that daddy doesn't like about himself"

Sasuke frowned 'Is it possible he gave full custody to the wife'. Sudden realisation hit him _"I'm still new to all of this"_: Sasuke quickly clears his throat "What's your name?"

The girl giggles again "I'm Haruhi, what's yours?"

Sasuke smiled again and softly let out "...I'm Sasuke"

"HEY YOU! STAY AWAY FROM HER" Another kid shouted from across him "TEACHER, TEACHER, THERE'S A STRANGER TALKING TO HARUHI".

Soon 2 teachers came out of the building and two more just appears from the bushes. The four of them walked towards Sasuke and he stood up, not fearing anything. Before the teachers can give Sasuke a piece of their mind, Haruhi ran towards the four "No" She let out her tiny soft voice "I know him, he's my friend".

The teachers looked down at Haruhi, and then up at Sasuke "I'm her father's client" Sasuke knew he shouldn't cause trouble around children.

Haruhi looked up at Sasuke with wide eyes "You know my daddy?"

Sasuke just let out a small smile "Very well..." one of the teachers let out "Continue"

"SASUKE"

Sasuke turned around and his mood became sour when he saw his wife approached him "What are you doing here Sasuke?" Sakura breath out "Look, I got us ice-cream" She smiled again and hand a vanilla cone to him.

Sasuke almost wanted to throw up. He hates anything sugary or sweet, but regardless he took the ice cream in hands and just let out a small "thanks" Sasuke notice how Haruhi was staring at the ice-cream, so he crouch back down and smiled "Do you want this?"

Haruhi eyes brighten like a star "Can I?"

Without further ado Sasuke walked around the fence, find the entrance of the building and Haruhi ran towards him. She quickly jumped for it and took a bite slowly, savouring the taste. It was like watching a mini food critic. Sasuke just smiled at the child and started to walk off. Before he left he heard Haruhi voice screaming back "Thanks, come visit again".

Sasuke closed his eyes 'definitely. After all, a child never met her father, a father secretly watching his daughter. This is all very interest'.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_Thank you for reading and supporting so far. This chapter of Love Therapy is dedicated to:_

_(__**Bold**__ – New members commented on my page)_

**Mary-before I became a member**

arelando

**Social Darwinism**

_Thank you for taking the time to comment on my story, which had given me more motivation to write and come up with ideas that I wasn't able to from my previous stories. _

* * *

**Author's Joke: **

The town fathers were looking for a way to increase attendance and participation at their regular meetings. One member suggested bringing in a hypnotist. The officials agreed, a famous hypnotist was hired, publicity distributed, and everyone was pleased.  
A few weeks later the meeting hall was packed, and the town's people sat fascinated as the hypnotist withdrew a pocket watch. The hypnotist began chanting... "Watch the watch, watch the watch, watch the watch..."  
The crowd became mesmerized as the watch swayed back and forth, light gleaming off its polished surface. Hundreds of pairs of eyes followed the swaying watch, until suddenly the hypnotist's fingers slipped and the watch fell to the floor...  
"Shit" curse the hypnotist.  
It took three weeks to clean up the town hall.

"**I thought this was funny" – g-suke's Little Sister**


	4. Therapy: Naruto's POV Part I

**Love Therapy: Chapter Four**

**Naruto's POV**

I knew there was always something wrong with me. I find myself being attracted to boys than I am with girls. I wasn't sure this feeling was right or not. I remember there this one particular news that lasted for so long when I was much younger 'Rights of gay marriage'. There were a bunch of people who wanted to marry the same gender as them. There were so many people against it, mostly religious and I knew then that my attraction was wrong. So at age 10, I hid that side of myself.

Once I got to High school, all the boys that were once my friends in Pre-school all grew up to be beautiful, playful and attractive teenagers. I was having trouble hiding my attraction towards them. But none of them knew about my secret. They were all hanging around me like what friends do, but I didn't see it that way, I couldn't see it that way, regardless I forced my feelings down.

When I first entered University, I knew I can't put anymore burden to my guardians so I moved out. That's when I met her 'Cossette', she came from France. An exchange student, who wanted to study the cultural side of Japan. She was incredibly beautiful, with long golden curly hair, eyes were like emeralds and she always wear those dresses that have frills that give people the idea she brought up as a lady.

I have never felt so attracted to a woman before. With her popularity, there was no way I can talk to her.

One rainy afternoon we both got caught in the rain. I remember I was so nervous cause she was standing just opposite of me and I was staring at her back.

"You're Naruto, right?" Her velvet voice spoke into my ears

"Y..yeah" I stuttered, I began to feel butterflies in my stomach

"I'm Cossette, I saw you many times around the hall ways and in the library" She smiled at me so sweetly. It was a like portrait. "I know this is kind of sudden, but...would you like to go out sometimes?"

I was so stunned, I really couldn't believe "Really?"

She let out a giggle "I have been watching you..."

Before I know it, we were the most popular couple on campus. Her and I gotten along so well that we decided to move in together after 4 months of going out. We rented an apartment that has 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms with its own toilets and a spare parking spot underground. She was from a wealthy family, so her parents ended up paying everything for us. From food to books, to vehicle, even our rent. My life couldn't be perfect.

Cossete and I have fights once in a while, but everything always resolve for us and my attraction towards her grew stronger, the next thing I knew I didn't feel so different after all. During studying, I got Cossete pregnant. She cried that night, believing her life was over. I knew I had to do something, so I ask her to marry me.

We had a small wedding that only close friends and family were attended and a small honeymoon that the principle kindly provides for us.

I didn't want Cossete parents to pay for our things anymore, so I force myself to get a job as a cashier. I was working part-time, night shift and studying full time. No matter how hard life gets, I would watch my Cossette sleep and would put my hands on my unborn child. I am going to make it proud. I'm going to finish my study as a therapist and I will find my baby a home, a family and I will shower my unborn child with love.

After one week of working, I could no longer take care for my physical appearance, because of my bad eye-sight I had to wear coke-bottle glasses during studies. I hardly shower, so my hair became dull and full of natural oil.

One day, I was studying and watching TV. The news came on, it was about the Uchiha corporation was welcoming their new CEO, Uchiha Sasuke.

Seeing him the first time, really took my breath away. Those dark orbs, just stare into your very soul and jet black-blue hair that put shame to the mid-night sky. He was tall and handsome, definitely one of those men you just can't stay away from. Something inside began to stir. It was my hidden attraction that Cossette had manage to bury for the longest period, and now it has somehow resurface. I was scared; I couldn't tell Cossette 'she'll be depress'.

"No..."I whispered out loud 'I love Cossette, and I'm not about to let some pretty boy take that away from'. I glared at the screen 'Pretty boys, with milky pale skin, sharp cool looking eyes, body of...' I quickly slap myself and switched the TV off. I turned to Cossete, who was sleeping soundly and smiled 'No one is taking her away from me'.

Months went by and Uchiha Sasuke just keeps popping up on TV. It was either him making a discovery of making more money for his company or him bankrupting some business or him meeting celebrities and some political parties. He became a gossip at University; all the girls just swoon at the sight of him. Thanks goodness, my home was not like that.

While I was watching TV during my study, the news came on and no surprise it was Uchiha Sasuke. This time it was about him engaged to a woman by the name of Haruno Sakura. I watched as the camera man followed the couple and I took a good close look at his bride-to-be. I couldn't help but feel certain sadness. Sakura was perfect. She was beautiful with silky pink hair and glittery sea green eyes. Those two made the perfect couple.

My baby girl was born 6 months later; I held her for the first time and fell in love with her. She was so soft and so small.

"Haruhi..." Cossete whispered to me and I smiled 'the name was perfect'.

Cossete quit studying knowing she needs to provide for her family. She wanted to me to focus on studying so she decided to take the night shift jobs while I look after little Haruhi when I came home from Uni and vise versa

Once Haruhi turned one, I had successfully graduated from University. Everyone couldn't be happier, because of my hard work and dedication the principle decided to recommend me to a friend who was working as a psychologist. I was able to get work experience in no time.

With the money I made under him, I was able to afford my family a home in a friendly neighbourhood, my daughter all the toys she had missed out as an infant and my lovely wife, all the make-up and accessory she wasn't able to afford back then.

That's when it happened. I was running late to work on Tuesday morning and had to dash out of the house skipping breakfast. I was running so fast I didn't care about anything, until I bumped into a man that forces him to spill coffee on himself "watch where you're going, you idiot" A deep, rough voice warned.

"I'm so sor..." I was so shocked to see, the Uchiha Sasuke right in front me, he picked himself up and I saw him quickly picked up his Armani hat and cover himself.

The next thing I knew some girl shouted across the street "OH MY GOD! IT'S UCHIHA SASUKE", everyone in the surrounding hearing came and turn. Without any hesitation, everyone came dashing towards screaming at the top of their lungs:

"MR. UCHIHA, WHAT IS YOUR SECRET?"

"...PLEASE MARRY ME"

"...WILL YOU HAVE A LOOKAT MY RESUME?"

"...MY SON IS LOOKING FOR WORK EXPERIENCE'

"MR. UCHIHA..."

"MR. UCHIHA..."

Not before long a bunch of security guards came and help Sasuke got back into his car. It took 15 minutes to die down. When everyone was back to their usual self, I looked at the ground and saw an expensive broken pair of Ray-Ban sun-shades. I slowly picked up the sunglasses, one of the lenses was cracked while the other one completely fell apart, I crouch down to pick up the other lens. The frame shows the shades were no longer in use and just on the left side that was still attached to the sunnies, 'Uchiha Sasuke' was engraved on it.

I took a deep breath, than my watch alarm began to 'beep'

"Shit" I cursed and look the time '9.30am. I am so fucking late'. I threw the sunnies in my bag and dash towards work.

During work, I kept thinking about Uchiha Sasuke, he was just so handsome even when he's angry. I kept replaying the words he said to me _"Watch where you're going, idiot?" _Somehow my heart just kept thumping like a hammer. Time went by and Cossette began to notice my depression.

"Something wrong Naruto?" She asked trying to feed Haruhi

I sigh, I needed to tell someone, it was killing me on the inside "Cossette, I need to tell you something?"

Cossette stopped what she was doing and looked at me with warm eyes "What is it?"

"Cossete, I think I like men..." I whispered looking down at my hands. I finally had the courage to look her in the eyes and see no emotion.

Cossete let out a sigh "...I had a feeling you tell me soon"

My eyes widen "what...you knew?"

Cossete let out a weak smile "I picked up some pieces here or there, like when you watch TV, you stare at male models more than female. When a hot guy walked pass, you secretly eyed them..."

I was so relief "You're not mad?"

Cossete let out a giggle "It's really is fine. I hate to see you keep lying to yourself"

After the conversation we continue to live together as a married couple. 3 months later, I feel like I was holding her back. Cossete needed to be with someone who loves and care for her while she's still young. I'll be taking away her youth. I decided I want a divorce. I want Haruhi to grow up in a normal childhood, a normal childhood that has a normal parent, so I gave full custody to Cossette, the house and all the belongings. I also agreed to pay 15% more on an average income of childhood support.

Cossette knew how much I love Haruhi and object and wanted 'share custody' but after hearing my reason and my feelings, Cossette swallowed her sadness and agreed along with me. I signed the papers and was packing and making my leave.

I stood at the door of my now formal home and my ex-wife and beautiful daughter who was sleeping soundly in her mother's arm "Be strong Haruhi, Daddy may not be by your side, but he will always watch you and protect you from a distance". Cossette was fighting back the tears.

I wipe her tears away "You need to stay strong too, for our daughter's sake"

Cossette choked back on her tears and hugged me real tight "I'll sent pictures to you every week..." She forced out and pulled away from me and wiped her tears away. Cossette let out a small sniffle "If you ever change your mind about the custody of Haruhi, you know where to find me".

I only let out a small nod, and was ready to turn away. I felt a tug on my jacket and knew that Cossette was not letting go. With a tear fell down my cheeks, I pulled away from her harshly and walk off, still hearing her very soft cry:

* * *

A year later, I was able to open my own business and it was great. I have many clients who needed help in their marriage and decided to aim in that particular field. During the year, I never once saw Cossette or Haruhi, but Cossette sent thousands of pictures every week, with little notes on post-it telling what occasion happens. My first 3 weeks away from my family, I manage to get myself 7 to 10 photo albums and just rearranging the pictures. 12 weeks after my departures, Cossette sent me a DVD-Rom. Without waiting I turned on my computer, the sight brought me thousands of tears. It was Haruhi 2 years old birthday.

She was wearing a pink fairy dress, with a small crown on her head. She was running around the house while Cossette was chasing her. Then all of a sudden, I heard "Da-Da..." My eyes widen in shock.

I watched as the camera was set down on a nearby table and Cossette picked up Haruhi "Say that again sweetie..."She smiled into the Camera "Com'on sweetie..." I couldn't help chuckled, it appears Cossette hasn't change "...For Daddy"

I leaned into the computer screen and turned on my speaker "...Da-Da" just burst into my ear-drums.

It was a miracle.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_Thank you for reading and supporting so far. This chapter of Love Therapy is dedicated to:_

_(__**Bold**__ – New members commented on my page)_

Shounen-Ai

Mary-before I became a member

**wiiTneSs**

rikkatsuki

**sonic-stage**

**Crazy Barks**

**Tachi Kagahara**

_Thank you for taking the time to comment on my story!_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Joke: Aliens are sneaky**

An alien walks into a bar and sits next to a drunken guy and begins poking him in the shoulder.  
The drunken guy just ignores him.  
After a while the guy turns to the alien and begins looking him up and down.  
He notices that the alien has no genitalia.  
He then asks "You guys have no genitalia, how do you guy have sex?"  
The alien, still poking him in the arm, just smiles!

"**One funny Stuff" – Author's older bro**


	5. Therapy: Naruto's POV Part II

**Love Therapy: Chapter Five – "Couple's Therapy!"**

**Naruto's POV**

**It was a miracle. – **Last Chapter

Just When Haruhi was about to turn 3, I was very looking forward to what Cossete would send me. I was sitting at my office, after my client just left and was staring at the view, just wondering if I should get my daughter something for her birthday, what my family is doing now and...Have Cossete moved on yet. A girl like her wouldn't be single for long.

"Dr. Naruto, you have a phone call, it's a new client" An announcement came

I swiftly picked up the phone and press '1' "Dr. Naruto speaking, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I heard that you specialised in love therapy?" a soft voice spoke

"That is correct" I let out

"My name is Uchiha Sakura, and I would like to make an appointment..." for a moment there I stopped listening. What 'Uchiha, as in Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura, as in Sasuke's wife' I needed to make sure.

"Is this Uchiha Sasuke's spouse?" I asked

"...er...yeah, I'm having trouble with my marriage and need some help"

"I'm available tomorrow at noon; would you like to drop by?"

I could hear a small relief on the other side "That would be great..."

That later afternoon came, I was really nervous I wanted to see what Uchiha's spouse was like. Perhaps she's full of grace and elegance. I couldn't help chuckle. Look at me, getting excited over a woman. I went into my office and saw the one and only Uchiha Sakura standing by my window. She was much more beautiful in person, with silky pink hair and a graceful figure. She reminded me so much of my lovely ex-wife.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I spoke gently; it was as if Cossette was here.

Mrs. Uchiha gave a small jumped and turned around; her eyes were sea-green, just like my Cossette. Colours of Beautiful emeralds.

"Sorry to scare you, why don't you take a seat and we'll get it started" I gestured her to sit on my brown leather couch. "I am Dr. Uzumaki Naruto, preferred to be called Naruto"

I pulled out my glasses on which I just recently purchases. After opening my own business I got rid of my coke-bottles one and replace it with a thin black frame. "I hope you don't mind me recording this whole session" I said putting a tape recorder on my coffee table "So Mrs. Uchiha, what seems to be the problem?"

I watch as Mrs. Uchiha cleared her throat, such sadness flashed in her eyes, the same expression when I told Cossette I wanted a divorce.

"My husband and I have been married for over 6 years and..." she took a deep breath "I am having problem with our relationship" I listen to her tone and jot down every word she spoke.

"Do you no longer love your husband?"

"NO...Not at all" Mrs. Uchiha grabbed her head "I loved my husband and I still love him. It's just..."

I watched as she'd struggle what she wanted to say "its okay" I smiled warmly "Whatever happens in this room, stays in this room"

"...There was not one time where my husband has done an act of love" Tears falls down her eyes. My heart wanted to reach out for her, those colour orbs of Cossette when I left her and our daughter.

I shook the thought away "Give me a brief history of your husband"

After receiving little information from Mrs. Uchiha, it was hard for me to think of anything for her. My only thought was to bring him here and have a couple's therapy session. My gathering of very small information from his wife, I knew that Mr. Uchiha is a very stubborn and unsociable man.

My only thought was that if Mr. Uchiha can see how much of his wife has change under my guidance perhaps he'll he interested in stopping by.

Without further hesitation, I gave Mrs. Uchiha a few activities that she can complete herself.

Mrs. Uchiha would have an appointment with me for 2 hours a day, 3 days week. She would update me on nearly everything about her husband. From the time he does something to behaviours and...Emotions?

After 2 and half months later, Mrs. Uchiha gave me a call regarding about her husband coming in on Wednesday. I was watching the DVD-Rom that Cossette gave me. After hanging up on her, I closed the TV and begin to think of what way I can grab an insight in Mr. Uchiha's thoughts.

I sat there trying to jot down things that runs through my head and gave a sigh 'this man is like married to a wall'. I opened the draws of my coffee table and pull out the Ray-ban sunglasses that belongs to Uchiha Sasuke. It was still broken like before, but it is slightly more polished since I dusted and clean it once in awhile.

"Sasuke..." I whispered. I was feeling all kinds of emotion just saying his name. It was him that cause my attraction, it was him that got me to divorce my wife, it was all him that I was in this situation. I wanted to talk to someone. I wanted to talk to Cossette. I pulled out my mobile and scroll down to Cossette number. Every now and then I would glance at Sasuke's sun-shades then at my ex-wife's number.

With another sigh, I put my mobile and sunglasses away.

* * *

Wednesday came like a breeze. I had called my cleaners early that morning and got them to clean the receptionist area and my office. I got them to make sure there were no gum on my carpet and the window must be crystal clear. I wipe my glasses and tucked them inside my pocket. Just before I leave, my receptionist gave me a call. Apparently my family had just purchase some fishes, I expected a few goldfish. I was really surprise when I got there I saw those exotic looking fishes.

My receptionist asks me where I would like them. Since I have yet to acquire a plasma TV, I decided to place it where the TV would be for now. Once my cleaner had placed it on a small stool that is in front of my clients waiting seat, I leaned down and have look at the colourful fishes swimming around "Hana!" I called out. The receptionist let out a "Yes..."

"Sent a thank you card to my guardian, and tell them: it's perfect" I smiled, I could not think of a better time to have this in with Uchiha Sasuke coming. "What time is the Uchiha's coming?" I asked

Hana called from the desk, she quickly pulled out an A4 Dairy "It's at 2.45pm"

I watched as a small clown fish came swimming towards me as if saying 'Hello' "You also have a 2 hour appointment with Yamanaka Ino at 9am, at 11.15am you have Subaku Temari..."

I frowned and turned to Hana "11.15?"

"She said she'll be late on that day, she wanted to go for 45 minutes since there was something she needed to do" I nodded "Then at 1.45pm to 2.15pm, you have a small interview with a work experience students who wanted to apply for a job here and 2.45pm, a 2 hour session with Uchihas and at 5, you need to dropped by to your personal optometrist for your regular check up" Hana spoke.

I sigh "Is it already been 3 months since I last saw her?"

Hana smiled "Actually Miss Hyuuga will be on leave soon, so she insist to have your check up early"

I nodded, not long the door open making a small ring. I brighten my smile "Mrs. Yamanaka, how are you?"

Ino let out a small smile "I'm fine thank you, how are you?"

"I'm good, come to my office" I gestured "Do you want something to drink" I asked taking her jacket and passing it to Hana who in return placed it in a closet near the entrance.

"I'll have a cup of lemon tea thank you" she let out a sweet smile and Hana left to a small kitchen that building provides for us "Please, right this way".

I got Mrs. Yamanaka to sit on my brown leather couch and I sat on my black comfortable chair opposite from her. "How is your husband?" I asked gently.

"It is fantastic" I smiled at Mrs. Yamanaka when she put her hand on her large belly

"That's excellence news. How long to go?" I ask happily

She grinned "8 weeks"

"Do you know the gender of the child yet?"

"It's a girl"

'Haruhi...' was my first thought, I couldn't help but soften my eyes "That is beautiful..."

Ino let out a small blush "Well... it really is all thanks to you"

A knock on the door came and Hana came in with the lemon tea. She placed the tea on the table and smiled at me "Dr. Naruto, the delivery of your new couch will arrive at 2.30pm".

"Excellent"

"Couch?" Mrs. Yamanaka ask

"Yeah..." I smiled "I saw it on the catalogue, here..." I pulled the catalogue out and showed her.

Mrs. Yamanaka let out a whistle "that is really nice"

"I know, right. It was a huge bargain". During that time Mrs. Yamanaka spoke about her husband and her son and how the family is looking forward to a little sister and a daughter.

Not long the two hour session was over. I bid Mrs. Yamanaka goodbye and went into my kitchen and make myself a cup of tea. After drinking tea for the next 15 minutes Miss Subaku walked in. I let out a smile "How's your diet been?"

"It wonderful, I've lost 2 pounds a week, just under your guidance" Miss Subaku burst out. She looked incredibly happy "I can't believe it. I have never been this light since the birth of my second child".

"Well then...let see how much you weigh this time" I suggested and pulled out a file that has Subaku Temari name on it. I got Miss Subaku to stand on the scale and jot down her weight "74Kg, well done Miss Subaku, you've have lost 4kg the last time I weighed you?" Miss Subaku let out a giggle.

"Well...I got another diet for you to follow" Miss Subaku nodded her head eagerly. I pulled out 5 printed A4 papers and hand it to her "I want you to follow this diet for a month and we'll see each other then" Miss Subaku nodded her head "Give me a call if anything goes wrong"

Miss Subaku giggles "Like that will ever happen". Soon 45 minutes was over.

At 12 noon, I got my receptionist to buy me lunch at sub-way, Hana knows how I like it. Not long, it was the interview with a high school student.

"Please, have a seat. I'm Dr. Naruto and there is no need for you to be nervous"

The boy nodded his head "I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru"

I smiled "So Konohamaru, why are you interested in this Job?"

"I like to get an experience in this field. My family has a 3 generation of being a therapist" my eyes wideN 'very interesting' "...and I like to continue that traditions".

"Really, who was the first in your family to be a therapist?"

Konohamaru gave a toothy grin "That would be my grandfather. He was a doctor for the first 22 years, then decided to specialise in Psychology. After 8 years in that field, he wanted to become therapist for a while. So after 6 years he decided to be a teacher at Konoha University, known as Professor Sarutobi"

My eyes widen "Wait...Professor Sarutobi, as in the Hokage at Konoha Uni?" I was amazed. What a small world it is.

Konohamru gave a confused look "Yeah, do you know him?"

"Know him" I started to laugh "My guardian Tsunande is his student, he taught biology to my uncle Jiraiya for a period cause he wanted to be a Psychologist for a while and he was my principle".

Konohamaru eyes widen "as in Dr. Tsunande"

I nodded my head while we both laughed "She came and check me up one time when my grandfather was overseas" The next thing I know, we both laughed hard.

I smiled "Well...we're practically family. Since you are professor Sarutobi grandson, I know you will work very hard, so..." Konohamru eyes widen "...you're hired" Konohamaru was grinning from ear to ear "You can start on Monday"

"Yes" Konohamaru shouted "You won't regret this Dr. Naruto".

Soon 2.30pm came and just on time my couch arrived. I had the lifters to take it in my office. After 5 minutes of adjustments, I took of the plastic cover and sat on the love shape couch. It was really nice. Time sure fly pretty fast, the next thing I heard my receptionist let out "Mr. And Mrs. Uchiha are here Dr. Naruto" from the phone. I smile 'show time'. I walked over to my desk and press a button on my telephone. "Send them in."

I expected a knock, but instead the door to my office was swung harshly and in came Uchiha Sasuke, still as flawless as ever. I cleared my throat and head towards him with my arms wide.

It was strange because whatever I said to Mr. Uchiha, he was like a dear on headlights. I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, Mrs. Uchiha then came and joined in my one sided conversation.

"Lovely fishes you have out there" Mrs. Uchiha complimented and I smiled 'thank you for noticing'.

"I see you also got a new couch" She let out another, 'that's right, just got it today'

I smiled "...So let start out first session together as a couple therapy" I watched at Mr. Uchiha eyes widen a little and Mrs. Uchiha couldn't be happier.

'**This is going to be interesting...'**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_From there onwards, it is like __chapter 3 – Couple's Therapy__._

_Thank you for reading and supporting so far. This Chapter is dedicated to:_

**rikkatsuki**

**Brown Eggs and Green Ham**

**Gaara'sLuver1**

**Tachi Kagahara**

**DreamHunter019**

**arelando**

**Shounen-Ai**

_Thank you for taking the time to comment on my story!_

* * *

**Author's Joke: The Ideal Man**

_A rich lonely widow decided that she needed another man in her life so she placed an ad, which read something like:__  
__RICH WIDOW__LOOKING FOR MAN__TO SHARE LIFE AND FORTUNE ...NEEDS TO HAVE THESE QUALIFICATIONS:__  
_

_1) WON'T BEAT ME UP__  
__2) WON'T RUN AWAY__  
__3) HAS TO BE GREAT IN BED__  
_

_For several months, her phone rang off the hook, her doorbell was ringing constantly, she received tons of mail, etc., all to no avail: none seemed to match her qualifications.__Then one day the doorbell rang yet again. She opened the door to find a man with no arms and no legs lying on the welcome mat.__  
__Perplexed, she asked, "Who are you? And what do you want?"__  
__"Hi," he said "Your search is over, for I'm the man of your dreams. I've got no arms so I can't beat you up and no legs so I can't run away."__  
__"Well, then," she said, "What makes you think that you're so great in bed?"__  
_

_To which he replied... "Well, I rang the doorbell, didn't I?_

"**Never expected that to happen" – g-suke's mother**


	6. Almost Famous

**Love Therapy: Chapter Six – Almost Famous**

**Author's POV**

Sasuke was getting ready to go to bed. He just got back from work, which cause him so much stress and his annoying older brother kept reminding him to call the Nara Company that the meeting in merging their business have moved to next week. Sasuke let out a huge relief knowing he would be home and sound asleep.

He got out of the shower and put on his PJ. Just when he was about to tucked himself to bed "How was your day dear?" Sakura voice reaches his ears

Sasuke scowl, he completely forgot about the stupid activity that good for nothing therapist had set out. "Good" was his only reply 'just take that and go to sleep' Sasuke thought bitterly. He was definitely in no mood to have a conversation with anyone.

Sakura smiled, she was very happy. Her husband would usually just come home, take a shower and just rock off to sleep without any conversation. She would end up watching him sleep until she began to doze off. "Ino, was so annoying" Sakura whined.

Sasuke gave a mental growl 'you're annoying'.

"She kept going on and on about how her first born was already walking and how smart he is" Sakura spit out "She just won't shut up about him"

Sasuke was ready to pull all his hair out "Sakura..." he called out to her

Sakura turned to her husband "Yes?"

"I'm really tired and so stop talking" Sasuke quickly distance himself from his wife.

Sakura felt a little hurt by her husband, but she let out a weak smile anyway 'he maybe mean, but at least he is talking...I guess the therapy works' Sakura kept playing Dr. Naruto's words in her head "_Give him more time_"

"Okay..." Sakura soft voice came out, she quickly reach out for her side of the lamp and switch it off "Goodnight"

Sasuke only let out a 'Hn' and their first night together as a couple therapist ended.

* * *

Naruto got up heading towards work, just as he opened the door thousands of cameras flashed in his eyes. He slammed the door and headed towards his room apartment. Naruto was stress. He didn't understand what's going on. He looked out his window and saw a news reporter from channel 7 talking to her camera.

Naruto quickly turned on his TV and to channel 7. What he saw made him fell to his knees:

"_Miyu Hamasaki here, we have just received an incredibly news regarding about Uchiha Sasuke._

_Apparently on Wednesday at approximately 2.45pm, Uchiha Sasuke and his wife were seen walking into a Love therapy's building. Is it possible that their marriages are in crises?"_

The TV then showed a picture of Sasuke walking into his building leaving his wife running after him. Naruto swallowed his saliva. He is now unable to leave his apartment cause there were about 10 paparazzi waiting outside wanting to know why the youngest Uchiha son and his wife was in his building.

Naruto sigh "How am I gonna get out of this one?" Naruto looked at the time '9.45am' he was already late for work, at this rate he'll be locked up in his own apartment for a while.

* * *

Sasuke was taking his time having breakfast when his butler walked in with a phone on a silver tray "Mr. Uchiha, a telephone call for you"

Sasuke took a sip of his orange juice and picked up the phone "Uchiha Sasuke speaking"

"Idiot" Sasuke's brother, Itachi voice was heard screaming out of the phone "Turn on your TV and to channel 7".

Sasuke was confused by his brother instruction, but regardless did as he was told. Sasuke almost fell out of his chair, there in the news was Dr. Naruto looking out his window:

"_The man you see by the window is Dr. Uzumaki Naruto, the therapist that had a session with Uchiha Sasuke and his wife._

_I may not know what's completely going on, but it doesn't take an expert to see that the couple are having trouble in their marriage_

_After 2 hours in the building Mr. Uchiha Sasuke and his wife were seen walking out and that just proved that the two had just finished their first session as a couple therapies"._

Sasuke couldn't help but curse himself "SHIT!"

Sakura heard her husband and ran towards him only to see the news reporter showing a picture of them walking out of Dr. Naruto's building and into the Vehicle.

"_The famous couple has been married for more than 6 years, it has cause a huge wave to see the most one of the beloved couple in this state"_

"Sasuke..." Itachi voice came through the phone "I don't care what you do or how you do it. JUST GET RID OFF IT" Itachi shouted and hanged up the phone loudly.

"_Only time will tell if one of them file for divorce. Back to you, Kenji" The pretty reporter smiled._

Sasuke growled 'this was not supposed to happen'. Sasuke began to bite his nails 'Dr. Naruto is in no doubt still in his building'. "Koji, called my personal bodyguard and his group to send those paparazzi away from Dr. Naruto apartment and his office".

* * *

Little Haruhi was watching her normal 'Just for kidz' Program before heading towards her childcare centre. She was singing and dancing along to the song. Cossete was finishing up on the oatmeal for Haruhi to eat when her program got cut:

"_We apologised for the sudden interruption: but we just heard that Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura was seen walking out of the love therapist building. We have yet to reach Dr. Uzumaki Naruto, but you can be certain that we will update you as soon as we can..."_

"Naruto..." Cossette let out a worry tone

"Mummy, I saw that man 2 yesterdays ago" Haruhi grinned "He said he's name was Sasuke, and he knows Daddy"

Cossette stared at her beautiful daughter and smiled "that's nice dear, please finish your breakfast".

* * *

Naruto was in his building, he was afraid to be seen outside "What do I do?" Then all of a sudden he heard a few shouts and scream, he looked out his window and saw a few men in blacks were shooing all the paparazzi and news reporter away. Not long a knock on his door came, Naruto walked towards it and looked through his peephole and see 3 men in black "Do not be alarm Dr. Uzumaki" Naruto heard "We were sent by Mr. Uchiha Sasuke himself" After hearing this, Naruto quickly swung the door open and invite them in.

One of the men, who appear to be the leader, had a mask that cover more than half his face pulled out his mobile "Kakashi's here...Yes, we got him..." Naruto gave a confused look "Mr. Uchiha Sasuke would like to speak to you"

Naruto slowly reach out for the phone "Mr. Uchiha?"

"Dr. Naruto, I apologise for this inconvenience, it was not my intention to let this happen"

"It's quite alright" Naruto let out "Is everything okay over there? How is Mrs. Uchiha?"

"She fine" Sasuke voice came "I'm afraid this may end a lot worse, so I'd like your permission to let my bodyguards to look after you until everything is settle down".

Naruto smiled "Yeah, I don't mind, but I don't have room for them to stay"

"There is no need for you to provide anything for them, I will plan everything out. Now, hand the phone back the man who gave it to you"

Naruto did as he was told and he watched as this 'Kakashi' walked out with his phone to his balcony and began to have a conversation. Naruto looked at the two in his building "Would you both like something to drink?"

The two men look at each other "I'll have a black coffee"

"Me too"

Naruto just smiled and head towards his kitchen, "Just make yourself comfortable for now".

* * *

Sasuke managed to get to work just fine, although there were a few paparazzi in the way, but his bodyguards all took care of that. He had forbid Sakura from going anywhere today and had recently cancelled his second appointment with Dr. Naruto. In fact Sasuke wanted to cancelled the whole thing, but Sakura had begged him not to (have no effect on him), but when he had spoke with Dr. Naruto, he had made it clearly on the phone that he wanted and will continue helping their marriage.

Sasuke sigh, this was just all too annoying and confusing to him.

Not long Itachi walked in "I knew you had problem with your marriage, Sasuke, since mother would mentioned it once or twice, but this really is something"

Sasuke let out a sigh.

"If you need advice, you could have come to me"

Sasuke glared at his brother "What do you know about marriage"

"Well...for one I have been married for 10 years. I have 3 children and I still love my wife"

"Shut up, I don't want to talk about this right now" Sasuke groan

"Get use to it, both mother and father are on their way: you can pretty much guess what it's about" Itachi left and Sasuke groan even louder.

* * *

Sakura was sitting in her living room holding a book she was trying to read, but she was just too worried about Dr. Naruto. This was all her fault. She should have known something like this would happen. Sakura would look out the window once in a while. At the corner of her eye she saw a paparazzi manage to climbed over their wall. Sakura quickly picked up the phone and called the security.

Just as soon as she hung up, the phone rang "Uchiha residence, Sakura speaking"

"Sakura, what happen?"

"Ino?"

"It was all over the news, I was watching it with my husband we were completely shocked, even the girls" Ino worried tone came out.

Sakura glared, this was the one person she doesn't ever want to talk to. As long as she can remember her and Ino was always competing and because she is married to Sasuke, she always win.

But not this time, the covers have blown "OH! You know, I've been married to Sasuke for almost 6 years and we just wanted to connect with each other again, that's all"

Ino giggled on the other line "That's good; I thought you both might end up getting a divorce soon"

Sakura laughed on the other end "OH! Nothing like that is going to happen"

"That's good" Ino spoke "But, hey...If you ever end up getting divorce, you won't have as much trouble as me seeing as you don't have children right?"

"So True" Sakura forced out twitching her eye, both of them continue to laughed and flaunt one another.

* * *

Naruto sat in his apartment with the 3 bodyguards still there. Naruto had called his office earlier and told his receptionist to cancel any client he was to meet today and told her to take the rest of the day off. He had made coffee and small snacks for the guards, but the one on the phone was still at the balcony calling people.

Naruto sigh 'Must be tough being the Uchiha bodyguards'.

Just before Naruto could excuse himself, his mobile rang "Dr. Naruto speaking..."

"Naruto? Oh, thank god you haven't changed your number..."

"Cossette?"

"Are you alright?"

"Y..yeah, I'm fine" Naruto could hear sobs over the other line

"What's wrong?"

"Haurhi's missing....."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_Thank you for reading and supporting so far. This Chapter is dedicated to:_

**Larz the Seventh and a Half**

**Brown Eggs and Green Ham**

**Shounen-Ai**

**Rikkatsuki**

**AkakoChiYuki**

**Mary-before I became a member**

**DreamHunter019**

**KatrinaEagle**

_Thank you for taking the time to comment on my story!_

* * *

**Author's Joke: 3 Men in Hell**

_Three men went to hell._

__

The devil said to them "You have come to hell, and you must now choose whether to spend eternity in room 1, 2 or 3"

He then opened the doors to the three rooms.

Room 1: Was filled with men standing on their heads, on a hard wooden floor.

Room 2: Was filled with men standing on the heads, on a cement floor.

Finally, room 3: Had just a few men, standing in shit up to their knees and drinking coffee.

The men thought for a while, and decided to go with room 3, as it was less crowded and they could drink coffee.

_They entered the door to room 3 and just as it was closing behind them, the devil said "OK men, coffee break's over. Back on your heads."_

"**Funny" – g-suke's friend**


	7. Seeking Help

**Love Therapy: Chapter Seven – "Missing"**

**Author' POV**

"**Haurhi's missing..." **– Last Chapter

Naruto heart dropped "WHAT?"

"Please, I need your help. The paparazzi manage to find out about us" Cossette was having trouble talking, but Naruto can still make out some of her words "When I went to pick her up today from the childcare centre, we were surrounded by them. They were asking us questions and pushing me and Haruhi. The next thing I knew, I wasn't holding her hand anymore..." Cossete burst into tears "I can't find her..."

Naruto wanted to die, his beautiful daughter is gone and he felt like a shit father "Its okay...Don't cry" Naruto ushered "I'm going to get someone to help us, okay?"

Naruto could hear a soft '...Okay' Naruto took a deep breath "Now, I need you to get back home, just in case Haruhi did return. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes" and the phone were hung up.

Naruto quickly went to the balcony to the bodyguard "Kakashi. I need you to get in touch with Mr. Uchiha please."

* * *

Sasuke was in his office listening to his father rambling and his mothers sniffling and what's worse, Sakura parents was 'invited' in to his office. They have been at it for hours and he was getting sick and tired of it. Sasuke phone rang, he quickly pick it up "What is it?"

"Mr. Uchiha, there's a phone call for you"

"Tell them I'm busy" Sasuke spit out

"Its Dr. Naruto sir, he said it was an emergency"

Sasuke frowned 'what's happening?' without thinking twice he decided to take the call while his father was still talking.

"Dr. Naruto? What seems to be the problem?" Sasuke professional tone strolled out.

"Sasuke, I need you so bad right now..."

Sasuke couldn't help but blushed, not only was he was talking in a desperate tone, but he used his first name "Dr. Naruto" he cleared his throat "This really isn't the time..."

"My daughter is missing" Naruto blurted out

Sasuke eyes widen "What? Are you sure"

"My ex-wife just called me. I don't know who else to turn..." Naruto sniffled "Please I need her more than air itself" Just that one sentence was enough to hit Sasuke like brick.

"Alright, I need you to get in touch with your ex-wife. Get her to meet me at my place and we'll figure something out" Naruto agreed and the phone was cut.

"SASUKE ARE YOU LISTNEING TO ME" His father shouted

"Not now father, I'm busy" Sasuke let out as soft as he could.

"Sasuke..." His mother soft tone came "You can't talk to your father like that"

"You see... this is probably why Sakura wanted to see a therapist" Sakura's father joined in

Sasuke quickly dialled his personal investigator "Please, I'm trying to make a call" Sasuke gently spoke again

"YOUNG MAN" Sakura's mother voice rosed "I don't appreciate you treating us elders this way"

"That's right Sasuke, it's rude" The next thing Sasuke knew, everyone was talking all at once.

"Investigator Kiba's here" A gruff voice came out

"Yes this is Uchiha Sasuke and ..."

"I'm sorry I can't here you, repeat that..."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke spoke a little louder, trying not to override his parents and in-laws, but still getting this Investigator Kiba to hear him.

Kiba on the other line was pissed. He was having trouble hearing 'is this some kind of prank. Here I am trying make a business, and their making fun of me' "I'm sorry you have to speak up."

Sasuke just couldn't take it anymore "NOT NOW, DAMN IT" The four elders stood quiet

"GET OUT!" Sasuke shouted, but no one moved

"NOW!" Soon they all left his office one by one.

"I like to report a missing child" Sasuke sigh

"Have you called the police?"

"Kiba, It's Sasuke"

"Sasuke, How you been man? I haven't heard from you in ages"

"Not now Kiba, I need you to do me this favour"

Sasuke could here Kiba gave a sigh "Alright, give it to me?"

"I don't have any information on the child. I need you to come by my place this afternoon.

* * *

Cossette sat in her living room, waiting for a sign, anything. 'Haruhi, where are you?'

She began to pace around her living room, staring out her window every 5 seconds and picking up the phone every 10. She just wanted to slap herself hard enough to wake up from this bad dream.

Not long came the phone call. Cossette picked up the phone on it mid-first ring "Haruhi..."

"Haruhi?" an older male voice came on "Did something happen to her?"

"Dad..." Cossette just burst into tears, she let out a sniffle "Haruhi's missing..."

"What?" the grandfather almost had a heart attack "What happen?"

"The news hasn't reached you yet..." Cossette took 15 seconds to explain the whole story; even though she spoke really fast, but her father's keen ears captured the whole thing.

"It's okay...your mother and I will come to you on the next flight" Cossette let out a small 'thank you' then she heard "GENEVIEVE, BOOK THE EARLIEST FLIGHT TO JAPAN..."

"Cossette, dear..." Her father spoke softly "be strong..."

"I will..." Cossette breath and she soon hung up the phone.

Cossette couldn't help but let out a small cry, she just wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. After sobbing for the next 10 minutes, the door bell rang.

She quickly wipes the tears of her eyes and let out her last sniffle. She dash towards the door praying in every heart, in her every being that it was her cute daughter "Haruhi?" she burst out looking down. She saw a pair of black shoes and followed the figure of the legs, until she reaches the body of a human and finally a familiar face.

Cossette gasp "**. . . **Naruto"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_Thank you for reading and supporting so far. This Chapter is dedicated to:_

**Mary-before I became a member**

**Shounen-Ai**

**arelando**

**Durkheim**

**Rikkatsuki**

**chocolatecoatedanimelover**

**Brown Eggs and Green Ham**

_Thank you for taking the time to comment on my story!_

* * *

**Author's Joke: 3 Queer man in Heaven**

Three friends -- two straight guys and a gay guy -- and their significant others were on a cruise. A tidal wave came up and swamped the ship; they all drowned, and next thing you know, they're standing before St. Peter.  
First came one of the straight guys and his wife. St. Peter shook his head sadly. "I can't let you in. You loved money too much. You loved it so much, you even married a woman named Penny."  
Then came the second straight guy. "Sorry, can't let you in, either. You loved food too much. You loved to eat so much, you even married a woman named Candy!"  
The gay guy turned to his boyfriend and whispered nervously, "It doesn't look good, Dick."

"**Hilarious" g-suke's**


	8. Haruhi

**Love Therapy: Chapter eight – Haruhi**

**Author's POV**

There no doubt in the little girls minds that she was lost. Her emeralds eyes scan her surrounding absorbing her environment. She wasn't exactly sure where she is, but she was smart enough to know that it was nowhere close to home.

She remember that her Childcare centre was near a more quieter and friendlier suburban home, but now she is standing in a middle of a busy walkway with lots of big people running, power walking and people bumping into each other. They were just so busy that they didn't even bother to apologise.

Haruhi wanted to cry. She doesn't remember much, all she could think back was that her mummy came and pick her up. She bid farewell to her friends and teachers. After a few houses away from her school, they were swamped with lots of people who took a lot of picture.

Haruhi was scared, they were pushing her and her mother and they were all very loud. She didn't like it, she just wanted to run away and hide.

So that what she did, without thinking Huruhi harshly ripped her mother's hand away from her and just took off.

She doesn't remember how far she ran; she just wanted the noise to die down. She wanted peace. The next thing she knew, she was here. Haruhi looked up at the clear blue sky and shade her eyes from the blaring sun.

She could see big, gigantic building and cars and motorcycle zooming pass her, blowing her cute light blue dress and her two pony tails.

Haruhi was getting tired and she was getting hungry, she didn't know how long she had walked for, but it feel like an eternity to her 'mummy...' she wanted to cry out, little tears dropped from her face. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Haruhi quickly spun around to see a woman who has the same colour hair as her mother, with black eyes. She was slightly on the chubby side, but she was still very shapely.

"Hey there little girl" The woman let out "Are you lost?"

Haruhi wasn't sure how to answer, she was told many times by her mummy and teachers not to talk to stranger. But this woman looks friendly and she has a very slight resemblance of her mother, so with lots of thinking she nodded her head.

The woman smiled "It's okay...I'll take care of you" When Haruhi hears those kind words she just burst into tears.

"Don't worry, you're safe with me now" The woman picked Haruhi up "What's your name?"

Haruhi sniffled "...Haruhi"

The woman smiles brighten "I'm Temari, why don't you come home with me and we'll take care of you" Haruhi nodded her head.

Soon a black limo stopped in front of them and the door open to reveal a handsome red headed man "Temari, stop kidnapping children..."

Temari glared at her brother "For you information, she was lost"

The red headed man growl "She is none of our business" Haruhi wanted to cry, so she clutch onto Temari's top tighter. She quickly looked up at the man that was about to take away her only rescuer.

Temari watched as her brother's eyes widen by the large emerald orbs staring right back at him and she smirked. This was the reason why she went to talk to the little girl. She has the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen and that blonde hair looks so familiar that she just can't put her hands on.

Temari later got into the limo with little Haruhi sitting beside her. Haruhi just stared at the cranky man "Haruhi, I want you to meet my brother, Gaara. Don't be scared of him, he's really nice" Temari softly spoke.

The little girl just nodded her head.

Temari then turned to her brother with a serious tone "How was your meeting with the Uchiha Corp?"

Gaara growl even louder "The Stupid CEO left the building. I waited in the waiting room for almost an hour!"

Temari gasped "What happen?"

"Apparently something important came up that Uchiha Sasuke just left, it was so important that he didn't bother to let me know. I had to find out myself"

Temari shook her head and look down sweetly at cute Haruhi "Hear that Haruhi, you can't let people wait. It's very rude"

Gaara glanced at the little girl "That's right, if you do something like that; especially it's someone really important. They get very angry and file a complaint. Which I will do once we get home"

Haruhi let out a toothy grin "Can I help?"

Gaara eyes soften 'she really is cute' "Sure..."

* * *

**Cossette gasp ". . . Naruto" **– Last Chapter

Naruto stood at the doorway of his former home. He had missed his ex-wife so much "How are you?" Naruto asked noticing Cossette puffy red eyes.

Cossette jumped into Naruto's arm and cried "...you must think I'm a horrible mother" she muffled out

Naruto stroke her silky blond hair. Even though they both had the same hair colour, Naruto was a lighter shade and that's where Haruhi got her side from. "Don't be silly, you're a great mother and I would never think of you any less" Naruto comforted "If anyone's to blame, it would be me for not being there..."

After comforting each other for 15 minutes, Naruto pulled away from Cossette "Let's go..."

Cossette gave her ex-husband a confused look "Go where?"

"I contacted Uchiha Sasuke to help us, and he told us to meet him at his place" Cossette eyes widen, she could not think of a more powerful and more useful person to seek help from "He's hiring an investigator..."

"Naruto..." Cossette hugged her ex-husband tighter "I can't believe it" she let out a giggle "You sound like a man"

Naruto let out a cute pout "I maybe queer, but I'm still a man"

Cossette wipe a small tears that manage to escape out "...Thank you"

Just before they left, Cossette eyes widen "Wait, I can't leave..."

"Why not?"

"My father called earlier, he said he's grabbing the earliest flight here"

Naruto let out groan, he may not be close to her father but there was just something about that man makes him uncomfortable. "Alright, we'll head to the Uchiha residence first and I'll come back later in a couple of days to pick up your parents".

Cossette gave a little thought than agreed. Soon they both jumped into Naruto's vehicle and were heading towards the Uchiha residence.

* * *

Haruhi got out of the limo and stared at a big pearly mansion that she sees in movies and stuff "WOW!"

"Like it?" Temari asked holding onto Haruhi small creamy hand

The little girl nodded, then her stomach grumbles. She let out a nervous smile and Temari walked into the mansion ordering the head chef to make something special for the little girl.

Gaara was in his office and was ready to file a complaint, until a small knock came through his door "Come in" He ordered.

The door opened and in came Haruhi with plate full of sandwiches. She skip towards him, not bothering to notice a few bread crumbs making their way to the carpet "you're not starting the angry letter without me, are you?"

Before Gaara could answer, Temari walked in with a glass of orange juice "Come Haruhi, you don't want to bother Gaara now do you?"

Haruhi pouted with the mouth full of sandwiches "Buff, Gahra sas I cahn Helph!"

Temari frown "Don't talk with your mouthful"

Haruhi quickly chew and swallow, just before she can repeat what she said, Gaara bet her to its "It's okay, I did say she can help"

Temari smiled and put the glass of orange juice on the table. Gaara picked Haruhi up and sat her on his lap and Temari left

"So...how should we start this?" Gaara let out

Haruhi crossed her arm "How about 'I'M VERY UPSET"

Gaara let out a chuckle "Perfect..."

After writing a complaint letter to the Uchiha, Gaara took Haruhi to his backyard, where they have a pond that has ducks coming in on certain season.

Haruhi ran around the yard "This so cool" she smiled at Gaara. She later gasp "look, fishes" she pointed out in the pond. Haruhi crouch down and look at them from above.

Gaara sat beside her eyes softening. He never felt at peace before. This is one of his first moments "That fish is called Koi"

"Koi?" Haruhi turned to Gaara with huge emerald eyes. Her soft wavy blonde hair was just swaying with the wind.

"That's right; it means 'love" Gaara ran his hand through her hair, smiling gently "Want to feed it?"

Haruhi gave a cheerful grin "Can I?"

Gaara pulled out a bag of fish food and gave it to her, who was more than glad to rip up the bag and start throwing the food in the water.

* * *

It was late at night and Gaara had just got a maid to put Haruhi in cleaner clothes and tucked her in bed. He later walked to his mini bar to pour himself a bottle of whisky only to find Temari next to the telephone.

Temari let out a sigh, she's not sure if she should call the police reporting a 'found' missing child. Even though her and Gaara only gotten to know the girl for a very short period, they became very fond of her.

"What do you think Gaara, should I call?"

Gaara took a gulp down "It's wrong not to, beside I'm sure the parent is worried"

Temari let out a frown "Must be a bad parent to lose a child" Temari tapped her fingers on the coffee table "We can adopt her"

Gaara poured another whisky in his shot cup "I don't think so"

"OH, come on, just give the parent some money and they bound to agree" Temari whined.

"Why do you want another one anyway, you already have your own kids"

Temari eyes gleamed "Yeah! But she is so much cuter..."

"Call the police first. Until Haruhi find her parents, we'll talk to them about adoption later"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_Thank you for reading and supporting so far. This Chapter is dedicated to:_

**Shounen-Ai**

**Mary-before I became a member**

**arelando**

**Durkheim**

**Brown Eggs and Green Ham**

**DreamHunter019**

**rikkatsuki**

_Thank you for taking the time to comment on my story!_

* * *

**Author's Joke: The Cucumber, The Olive and The Penis**

A cucumber, an olive and a penis are talking.  
The cucumber says "I hate my life, when I get big, fat and juicy they cut me up and put me in salad."  
The olive says "That's nothing, when I get big, fat and juicy they cut me up and put me on pizza."  
The penis says "You think you have it bad, when I get big, fat and juicy they put me in a bag, throw me in a cave, shut the door and leave me there till I throw up"

"**I know it's not a Christmas Joke, but it's still funny. ****MERRY CHRISTMAS****" – g-suke**


	9. Familiar Faces

**Love Therapy: Chapter Nine – Familiar Faces**

**Author's POV**

Sasuke waited in the living room of his home with Sakura by his side. Sasuke was nervous; he was curious what Naruto's ex-wife was like. For some reason he gets the feeling that Naruto's ex-wife is a horrible person. With the information he gathered:

She has full custody of the child

Have taken all of the belongings that the couple once shared

And he gets the feeling that, Dr. Naruto no doubt paid a little more than an average child support income.

Sasuke sat in his sofa chair made of expensive leather 'Well...no matter how great she manage to swoon, Dr. Naruto. She will have no effect on me'.

"Mr and Mrs. Uchiha, Dr. Naruto and his guest are here" Koji, the butler announced.

"Bring them in" Sasuke emotionless tone let out.

"Dr. Naruto is bringing a guest?" Sakura ask "Who could it possibly be?"

The door to their living room opened and Naruto stepped in first, holding out a feminine soft, creamy hand. Naruto smiled seeing his client "Mr. And Mrs. Uchiha, I would like to introduce you to my ex-wife..." Naruto glanced at the door "Cossette..."

A graceful woman walked in. Sasuke was stunned by such elegance, not even a life trained woman from Japan can compete with this female. She walked with such poise that you can compare her to a thin, fragile glass. 'Dr. Naruto married this woman?' was Sasuke first thought.

Cossette smiled sweetly and sadly "I want to thank you for what you are doing Mr. And Mrs. Uchiha" Cossette feels tears were about to form in her eyes "I really don't know how to repay you..." her voice were soft and gentle, it bring sweetness in to your ears.

Sakura smiled "It's quite alright...we are more than happy to help" Sakura walked over to Cossette and gestured her to sit down.

They all sat down on the couch and Koji came in with tea, coffee and snacks. The butler again came in "Investigator Inuzuka Kiba is here"

Naruto eyes widen by the name. Kiba walked in and was ready to greet Sasuke, he pause when he saw a certain blonde hair man that he hasn't seen in years.

Kiba stared at Naruto then at Sasuke. Sasuke got up and greet his long time friend "Hello Kiba, how are you?"

Kiba quickly glanced at Naruto and saw him giving him a small head shake and mouth out 'you don't know me'. Kiba lashed out his hand and smiled "Sasuke, it's been awhile"

Sasuke gave a mental frown when he saw Kiba staring at Naruto "Do you two know each other?"

Kiba laughed "No, not at all. I thought he looked familiar" Kiba scratch his head "Before we start our search on the missing child, I'm going to introduce a person to you. He and I go way back"

Naruto groan in his head 'Please, not Shino. NOT SHINO'

"Aburame Shino..." A man with a mysterious auro surrounds him walked in. He wore a long grey trench coat and a pair of dark sun-shades that you can hardly see his eyes.

Shino stepped in and gave a quick glance at Naruto without moving his head, he walked over to Sasuke "Pleasure doing business with you" his cold tone came out.

* * *

Haruhi woke up feeling happy. She got up and checks her surroundings. She was in a large bedroom lying in a king size bed that covers in silk from head to toes. She crawled out of the bed and jumped landing on her feet. She looked straight too see a giant mirror from the roof to the very ground she walk on. She smiled at her reflection seeing as she is a wearing a silk nighty.

She could feel the soft material and a slight breeze. She turned around and saw a balcony. She let smile looking at the beautiful blue sky. Not long a knock at the door came, "Miss Haruhi, I'm here to get you dress for breakfast"

Haruhi let out her toothy grin "Okay"

Gaara was downstairs in the dining room with his older sister, Temari. "How long are you going to stay here for?"

Temari smiled sweetly at her brother "Until my kids are back from their father's visitation of course". The door to they're dining room open and Haruhi stepped in with a yellow, white dress with a white bow on her head.

Temari got off her seat and crouch down at Haruhi "Awww, you look so cute. Are you hungry?"

"Yep" Haruhi chirp, Temari leads her to a chair and picked her up and sat her down. While the maid pour orange juice in her glass, she took a glanced at Gaara who was still reading his news paper "Will you help find my mummy today?"

Gaara stopped reading and stared at the child, then back at Temari.

Temari gave a nervous look and smiled at Harhuhi "Actually Haruhi, would you like to stay here a bit longer?"

Haruhi look up at the ceiling "I like it here, but I miss my mummy"

Gaara put his news paper down "We'll find your mother"

Haruhi grinned and happily ate her breakfast.

* * *

During the time, Cossette did all the talking about her daughter, giving them all the information they needed and a picture of the little girl. Both Kiba and Shino took the picture and ask permission to keep it. Naruto was beginning to feel unwell so decided to excuse himself and went to the nearest bathroom.

Naruto sigh 'It's like the past have come back to haunt me'. Naruto glared at his own reflection. He quickly dried of his hand and walked out of the bathroom.

"I didn't expect to see you here"

"Shino" Naruto knowledge him

"You could have easily come to us and ask for help"

"I told myself to never get involved with the family" Naruto eyes darken, a shade that have never been seen by an outsider

"We have told you many times before, that it was not your fault" Naruto was trying to fight back his tears "You're parents would be happy to know they have a granddaughter..." Naruto growl and he clutch his fist "...and know that they have an heir"

Naruto quickly grab Shino by the collar and pushed him against the wall "You leave Haruhi out of this. I left the family because of a reason and I'm not getting my daughter into this".

Shino showed no pain or fear, he swipe Naruto's arms away "They will find you, and now that Kiba and I are here, they will be too"

Naruto pushed Shino to the wall again "...Just find my daughter and stay away from my family" he hissed out. Naruto pushed Shino to the floor and walked out as if nothing had happen.

Kiba walked towards Shino and picked him up "You okay?"

"We should tell the family"

Kiba nodded his head "Maybe we can delay it a bit longer, Naruto seem to just find his happiness. Let him enjoyed while he still can"

* * *

An older and more mature version of Naruto sat in his big office with polished desk made of oak. The room was completed with carpet and two large leather couches on each side of the room. The man picked a family picture of his wife and a little boy of bright blond hair and blue ocean eyes. The man let out a sigh, not long a man in tux walked into his office "Mr. Namikaze, we are already gathered underground waiting for you sir" The tux man gave him a bow.

"I'll be right there..."

* * *

"_Naruto...come here so your mother can give you a hug"_

Naruto opened his eyes. Seeing familiar faces has brought back memories that he had tried to lock away forever. Naruto pulled a glass of wine and pour it into his glass. He had seen two faces from the past; he couldn't believe how fate was playing with him like this.

Naruto have never thought after walking out of his family he would see the two people who worked directly under his father. His Aunt Tsunade and uncle Jiraiya were the only people from the past he stayed in touch with. It was during Konoha University that he met, Hyuuga Hinata. Her father was his father left hand man. After seeing Hinata, it took him everything he had to beg her not to tell her father, but on the condition that she would agree to have lunch with him once every 3 months.

Naruto shook his head violently 'this is no time for me to mourn over my problems, my daughter is missing' Naruto thought. With one last reflection, Naruto whispered:

"_Mother...I'm sorry..."_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_Thank you for reading and supporting so far. This Chapter is dedicated to:_

**Shounen-Ai**

**arelando**

**Princess of Oblivion**

**chocolatecoatedanimelover**

**Mary-before I became a member**

**ChocolateAngel-san**

**KatrinaEagle**

_Thank you for taking the time to comment on my story!_

* * *

**Author's Joke: The Genie**

A man was walking along the beach and found a bottle. He looked around and didn't see anyone so he opened it. A genie appeared and thanked the man for letting him out. The genie said, "For your kindness I will grant you one wish, but only one." The man thought for a minute and said, "I have always wanted to go to Hawaii but have never been able to because I'm afraid of flying and ships make me claustrophobic and ill. So, I wish for a road to be built from here to Hawaii."

The genie thought for a few minutes and said, "No, I don't think I can do that. Just think of all the work involved with the pilings needed to hold up the highway and how deep they would have to be to reach the bottom of the ocean. Think of all the pavement that would be needed. No, that is just too much to ask."

The man thought for a minute and then told the genie, "There is one other thing that I have always wanted. I would like to be able to understand women. What makes them laugh and cry; why are they temperamental; why are they so difficult to get along with? Basically, what makes them tick?"

The genie considered for a few minutes and said, "So, do you want two lanes or four?"

"**Every man's Dream..." – g-suke's Brother**


	10. Missing, Now Found!

**Author's Note**

I went to watch **Avatar** yesterday, it was really good. Definitely one of those films that rarely appear. If you haven't seen it, I suggest you get a chance to watch it. It would a waste if you don't get to watch it on the big screen.

* * *

**Love Therapy: Chapter Ten – Missing, Now Found**

**Author's POV**

Naruto waited at the front gate of his former home waiting for his ex- in-laws to show up. After 25 minutes, a taxi cab pulled up and dark chestnut hair older man and a woman of blonde hair stepped out. Naruto opened the gate and greeted them "Welcome back to Japan, sorry since the situation isn't exactly welcoming".

The older man stared at Naruto with no emotion "Where's Cossette?"

The taxi cab pulled out their suite cases and laid them next to the owner. Naruto took the suite cases and put them at the back boot of his car "She's in the Uchiha residence" Naruto grabbed another one "Because of the circumstances, Cossette is in no condition live on her own"

Naruto closed the boot of his car "I'm planning to drop you guys off first and I'll be heading back to work, will that be okay with you Eugène?"

Eugène only nodded his head and hopped into Naruto's vehicle with his wife, Geneviève behind him "Has things began to settle down here?" her soft voice reach Naruto's ears.

"Yeah, so I am able to go back to work, but Cossete still a little down"

"Is there any sign of Haruhi so far?" Eugène deep voice erupted.

Naruto let out a sad sigh "We have try contacting the police station, yet there seems to be no report on finding a missing child" Naruto looked at his rear mirrors to see his ex-in-laws reaction "...But Mr. Uchiha has hired two investigator. They both have told us that a child of similar characteristics was seen in the City walkway"

Eugène let out a grunt "I suppose that a good thing"

Geneviève let out a sniffle "Haruhi has been missing for three days, just the fact that they have yet to find her shows that she is in danger" Naruto clutch his steering wheel hearing this, in away his ex-mother-in-law was right.

"Hush now" Eugène ushered "Do not speak of foolish things...we need to stay positive"

Naruto took another look in his rear mirrors 'We can't always be positive' he thought bitterly 'If things turn out for the worst, I might have to find help from...' Naruto pause '...Father'.

* * *

Gaara picked up his telephone, he have kept the child here long enough. He knows that if there is anyone was to find out about the missing child in his home and made no attempt to call the police, no doubt the general public will see him as a kidnapper.

"Hello, this is the Konoha police station, what can I do for you?"

Gaara pause, not sure if he was ready to let go yet, with a mental sigh "Yes, I like to report 'finding' a missing child"

"Thanks you sir, I'll just connect you to the child investigating centre..."

* * *

It took 36 minutes to get from his former home to the Uchiha residence. Naruto got out, helping his ex-in-law. Not long Cossette came dashing out, just as Kiba and Shino turned up.

"Important news everyone!" Kiba announced.

Sasuke and his wife, Sakura showed up "What news?"

Kiba grinned "I just received a call that someone from the police station had rang them that a child has been found" Cossette gasp "we have the address of the person and, Haruhi is with them. So if you all get into your vehicle and followed me...we'll get there".

Not bothering to wait. Eugène and Geneviève got back at the backseat of Naruto's car, Cossette quickly hopped into the passenger seat. Sasuke and Sakura jumped into Kiba's and Shino's vehicle and they both sped off together.

As they get closer to their destination, Sasuke began to recognise the place. Once they reach the mansion that has Subaku written neatly on the gate, Sasuke knew exactly who the person that found Haruhi. Everyone of got out of their vehicle and Kiba had the honour in buzzing the gate

"Can I help you, sir?" An elderly man voice came out

"Yes, this is investigator Kiba and I have been informed that the owner of this residence had found a missing child"

"Oh Yes, you must be Miss Haruhi relative or some sort..."

After hearing the name Cossette almost collapse. Geneviève smiled sweetly at her husband and Naruto couldn't be more thankful. The gate to the residence was open and they all walked in admiring the gardens and water fountains.

Naruto looked at it in disgust for it reminds him too much like home. Once they reach the front white door, a butler came and greeted them "Please come in, My master is waiting for you".

He later led them all to another door and open it to see handsome red headed man sitting on his white leather couch. Naruto's eyes widen to see another familiar face "Miss. Subaku"

Temari eyes widen "Dr. Naruto"

Naruto notice everyone staring at him "I'm sorry, this is Subaku Temari. She is one of my clients" everyone greeted her.

"Uchiha" Gaara cold voice spoke out specifically to Sasuke

"Gaara" Sasuke greeted in return, he later turned to everyone "This is Gaara; he is also one of my client"

Naruto gap 'It really is a small world'

Eugène let out a grunt "I don't care how you all know each other. Where is my granddaughter?"

"GRAND-PAPA" A tiny voice shouted. Every heads turn to see little Haruhi dash towards her beloved grandfather. He gladly picked her up and gave her a huge hug; she smiled and saw her mother "Mummy..."

Cossette stood there, the next thing she knew she grabbed her daughter and hug her real tight "I'm so sorry I lost you, sweetie".

Haruhi looked around the room and saw a familiar dark hair man "Mr. Sasuke" she voiced out. Naruto turned to him 'wha...'

Sasuke walked over to her "Hello Haruhi" She grinned at him, then her eyes turn towards a blonde hair man that she had never seen before.

Naruto swallowed his saliva, he knew that if he was to meet his daughter again, it would definitely not in this situation "Who are you?" she cutely ask and pointed.

Cossette walked over to Naruto and smiled softly at her daughter "Haruhi, this is your father..."

Haruhi stared at Naruto long and hard "Are you really?"

Naruto sigh and came to eye level with her "Yes, I am. I'm glad you're okay" Naruto smiled sweetly at her and pat her head. He wanted to just pick her up and spin her around, but he knows it's a bit too early and awkward for that.

"Uchiha" Sasuke turned to Gaara "I believe we have some discussion to do" Sasuke nodded his head and left with Gaara.

"Wait..." Naruto voice out, Gaara didn't bother to turn "Thank you..."

"Me too" Cossette let out "For everything"

Gaara gave a quick glanced at the family and left the room, Sasuke followed behind. He was having a hard time seeing Naruto in a family reunion with his ex-wife and daughter and all. "Sasuke" Naruto called out 'since when was I in first name bases with him?' "You and your wife have an appointment with me at 1. Don't forget". Sasuke let out "Hn" and left with Gaara.

Temari grinned at everyone. She knew that her brother is slightly heartbroken seeing Haruhi with her family "Would you guys like something to drink"

"Yes please..." Geneviève spoke "and I like to know how you found my granddaughter", with that being said.

Eugène, Geneviève, Cossette and Sakura decided to stay. Naruto, however has work and so left with Kiba and Shino.

"Naruto...you're not staying" Kiba ask

"I have work"

Shino walked behind Naruto "You need to get in contact with your father"

"I don't need to..."

"Naruto, you have the Uchiha, the Subaku and the Yamanaka as your client. Those three are most powerful people in the business industry and they have lots of enemy" Naruto walked a little faster. Shino got a little pissed and pushed Naruto to a corner "Now that you are part of their business, your life is in danger, your daughter, your ex-wife, your whole family is in danger" Shino pulled his glasses down to reveal black serious eyes staring at Narutos "You're going to need protection" He quickly pulled his glasses back on and let go of Naruto "Whether you like it or not"

Shino walked away towards the exit of the Subaku residence with Kiba not far behind him "Think about it" Kiba whispered "You almost lost Haruhi. Don't think you'll be lucky the next time" and Kiba was gone.

* * *

Naruto continued to work at his office like he once did. He couldn't believe how fast things comes and goes in the Hollywood industry. Hana would come up to him whenever she heard of something about the Uchiha couple. Naruto sigh, even though he was at work he was having problem functioning.

'Kiba and Shino are right' Naruto looked out his window, completely ignoring his client who was explaining about his problem 'What should I do?"

"What should I do, Dr. Naruto?"

Naruto woke up from his thought and looked down at his file that stated 'Yakushi Kabuto. Problems: workaholic'.

Naruto quickly clears his throat and looked at Kabuto "I think you should have a small vacation and just relax..."

Kabuto let out a smile and got up "Thank you Dr. Naruto. You have been a great help"

"That's what I'm here for" Naruto got up as well and was ready to open the door the man to leave.

Once Naruto was completely alone in his office, he kept looking back at his thought whether or not he should call...that's when realisation hit him 'that man I spoke with...I never met him before' "Hana"

Hana head popped out from the door "Yes?"

"Who was that?"

Hana just smiled "That was Yakushi Kabuto, you were suppose to have an appointment with him a few days back, but due to your circumstances then..." applying to Uchiha "...I got him to come today instead. He's a new client"

Naruto just nodded his head.

* * *

"Was that really Namikaze Naruto?" An evil cold voice was heard. Anyone in the room would have shudder by the husky deadly snake-like voice.

"Yes, Mr. Orochimaru. I can bet my life on it" Kabuto bowed at the man.

A man resembles more like a snake than a human smirk "It is about time for me to take the family business. I waited far too long for this..."

"Yes, Mr. Orochimaru."

"I think we should send a nice surprise to my nephew, Naruto. Don't you think?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_Thank you for reading and supporting so far. This Chapter is dedicated to:_

**Shounen-Ai**

**arelando**

**Mary-before I became a member**

**Brown Eggs and Green Ham**

_Thank you for taking the time to comment on my story!_

* * *

**Author's Joke: The Face-lift**

A man decided to have a face lift for his birthday. He spends $ 5,000 and feels really good about the result. On his way home he stops at a newsstand and buys a paper. Before leaving he says to the salesclerk, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but how old do you think I am?"  
"About 35," was the reply. "I'm actually 47," the man says, feeling really happy. After that he goes into McDonalds for lunch, and asks the order taker the same question, to which the reply is, "Oh you look about 29."

"I am actually 47." This makes him feel really good.

While standing at the bus stop he asks an old woman the same question. She replies, "I am 85 years old and my eyesight is going. But when I was young there was a sure way of telling a man's age. If I put my hand down your pants and play with your hairy walnuts for ten minutes I will be able to tell your exact age."  
As there was no one around, the man thought what the hell and let her slip her hand down his pants. Ten minutes later the old lady says, "OK, it's done. You are 47."  
Stunned the man says, "That was brilliant! How did you do that?" The old lady replies, "I was behind you in McDonalds."

"**Very Funny" – g-suke's Mum**


	11. Sasuke's Thoughts

**Love Therapy: Chapter Eleven – Sasuke's Thought**

**Author's POV**

Naruto was feeling happy. After finding Haruhi, a couple of days later he had a phone call from Cossette, she had told him that Haruhi wanted to get to know her father. Naruto did hesitate for moment, he was afraid of what his only daughter would think about his attraction to men and his family ...

Naruto pause, and started to replay Kiba's and Shino's words in his head. After thinking for a fair bit, he decided to push the memories and thoughts behind him and will worry about them later. With his still happy thought, Cossette and Naruto both agreed for the "share custody" and Naruto couldn't be happier.

At the time, the judge declares the separate couple to have the child with the father on weekends and mother on weekdays. But Cossette actually have thoughts of her own. She wishes that Naruto takes care of Haruhi from Thursday Afternoon to Sunday afternoon and she takes care of the rest.

Naruto thought it was strange that Cossette wanted the custody that way, it wasn't like she was working on a Friday, but he was just happy that he gets to spend more time with his daughter.

Thursday morning rolls by and Naruto actually called in sick today just so that he can get things ready. He had rearranged his office apartment to his daughter's room. He got a new bed, closet, tables and many more. Naruto cleaned his apartment and went shopping to buy grocery items just to be sure she doesn't get hungry. Cossette have given Naruto's instructions regarding about her likes and dislikes in food and the time she must be in bed on school-days and can stay an hour late on weekends.

At exactly 1.30pm, Naruto rolled by at the childcare centre and came in and sign a dairy to show that he will be picking up Haruhi today. As he was about to put the pen down "Daddy" Naruto grinned from ear to ear and turned to see a small bouncy blond hair little girl running towards him at full speed.

He quickly got to his knees and picked her up and spun her around like he always wanted. Naruto took her small bag-pack and lead her to his car "How was school? Did you learn anything new?"

"We did finger painting today and we mixed colours" Haruhi excited voice reached Naruto's ears. "Did you know when you mix red and blue, you get purple" Haruhi's eyes widen by her new discovery and Naruto couldn't help but chuckle just how cute and innocent she was.

"Really, what else?" Naruto ask.

"Red and yellow you get orange and...and yellow and blue makes green" Haruhi was starting to think as hard as she can with all the colours she can think of "...and if you mix all the colours together...you get black. It was so amazing dad, you should have been there"

Naruto laughed and pout "Really...I have missed all that?" Haruhi nodded her head and Naruto smirk "I suppose you don't mind doing that again with your dad now would you?" Haruhi eyes widen realising what her father wanted to do with her.

Naruto later pulled up at a supermarket "Well...let get going then..."

Haruhi sprung out of her car seat and took her father by the hand "To the paint department" she screamed out catching public's eyes by her sudden outburst.

Naruto didn't care, he was just happy to be with his daughter. He quickly picked her up over his shoulder and dash into the market "Yes, mame!"

* * *

Naruto was still in a happy mood. He had woke up at 7 am and had made him and his daughter pancakes, helped her dress for childcare centre at 7.30 and watched a bit of "Just for Kidz" program until 8 am and had dropped her off at childcare centre at 8.15.

Yes, he was indeed very happy. He walked into his office with a smile on his face, greeted Hana and welcomed Konohamaru. He was ready to start the day with nothing more and plan to end it with a smile.

Sasuke and Sakura sat in Naruto's office for their second appointment. It's been almost 2 weeks since they last saw each other, due to Sasuke busy schedule, but none the less they are here. Naruto smiled at his clients, he was incredibly thrilled to see Sasuke had decided to continue their program.

"Now, I know that you guys haven't exactly done my activity I set out for you, but that's okay..." Naruto cleared his throat "Now Mrs. Uchiha, tell me what are your feelings so far in your marriage?"

"Please, call me Sakura" Sakura spoke "I feel that I am in a loveless marriage. I can understand that Sasuke is a busy man, his company requires a lot of his attention and he is needed more than 10 hours a day" Naruto jotted down her every word "But I feel that Sasuke is cold towards me in everything I do. From cooking, to cleaning to sewing. Yet nothing seems to work"

Naruto nodded his head "How do you feel about your wife saying that Sasuke?"

Sasuke just turned his head, not bothering to be involved in all this 'the stupid woman should just be happy that I provide her anything she wants'. Naruto sigh again and he took a glanced at the time '45 minutes left'.

"I tell you what" Naruto closed his eyes then open again "I think, this couple's therapy is coming a bit too strong for Sasuke so from my professional opinion, it would be best if we have an individual instead" Naruto cleared his throat and pulled his glasses off, untangling the hair that was tucked behind his ears and now swaying with whatever breeze was in the room.

Sasuke couldn't help but let out a small barely-see smile 'I love it when he does that'.

Naruto smiled and looked down at his file "Since you two agree to have a two hour session, we'll split it in half. However, I have yet to grab anything of Sasuke, so I wish to spent an hour and a half with him" Naruto turned to Sakura "Would that be okay with you?"

Sakura let out a frown 'I have to be separated from Sasuke?' "Er...just how long will this continue"

Naruto flipped his paper back and forth on details he got of Sasuke "We are looking about 5 to 6 months"

"6 months..." Sakura repeated nervously

"If you don't like the idea, we can still continue to have couple's therapy, but you can be sure that if this continues I won't get anything of Sasuke and it will be a waste of time and money..." Naruto was about to continue all the faults until Sakura finally caves in.

"Alright, I agree" She later looked to Sasuke "I don't know about my husband though". Sakura knew that her husband has just got to say 'no'. He disagrees about the therapy in the beginning so the chance of him spending time with their therapist is pretty slim.

Sasuke just lean back on the 'love couch' and cross his arms "I don't mind" Sakura eyes widen.

"So it's an agreement" Naruto look back at his watch "We have exactly 40 minutes left, so Sakura if you could patiently wait for your husband outside until the session is over" Naruto got up and open the door for her. He watch as she began to gather her things and head towards the exit "But please, help yourself with tea, coffee and snacks" Sakura nodded slowly again and Naruto closed the door behind her.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and let out a relief smile "Okay Sasuke, it's just you and me"

Sasuke opened his eyes and watch as Naruto sat in his original spot "I promise I won't say anything about our conversation" Sasuke listened "Whatever happens in this room, stays in this room."

Sasuke smirk 'really?'

"Now..." Naruto picked up his clipboard and pen "You don't have to tell me everything all at once, so as soon as you start to feel uncomfortable, just let me know and I'll jump to the next question. I need you to be honest with me as much as you can. Can you do that for me?"

Sasuke gave a short thought "Fine"

"Now tell me your thoughts about your relationship with Sakura at high school?"

Sasuke let out a 'che' "I can tell you our whole marriage"

Naruto jumped by the sudden response "Er...sure, that would also be helpful"

"I don't really care much for her" Sasuke stated simply. "The only reason I married her because I knew it would be too annoying to get to know someone else" Naruto jotted his words down. Sasuke could not see any emotion in Naruto's eyes "My mother wanted me to and the Uchiha Company requires the CEO to be married" Sasuke took a sip of his water.

Naruto nodded "But why Sakura of all people, I'm sure in high school you have a lot of friends who are girls..."

"Sakura was the only female who actually done what I ask for" Sasuke took a breath and uncross his arm

"If I told her I need to be with someone of intelligence, she would study till sunrise. If I told her I like a girl who doesn't annoy me, she would completely stay quiet for almost a month. If I told her I like a girl who puts my needs first before anyone else, who puts my reputation first before anything else and who puts my requirements than everything else. She actually gave up her life, her family, rejected her friends, her career and completely ignores her own true feelings until now..." Sasuke look at Naruto who was starting to notice a little frown on his adorable face "...She actually did all that for me".

Naruto heart began to race, he never thought someone as heartless as Sasuke could really exist. His tone of voice was cold and proud; his face expression became of someone who was happy about this and what's scary was that his eyes were telling Naruto the whole truth. There was no hesitation in his voice, no flicker of doubt in his eyes and Naruto was just not sure if this one-on-one was a good idea anymore.

"Was there not one moment that you care for her?" Naruto ask feeling a little hopeful. There just has to be. 'I mean, come on. I'm sure there were heaps of girls who would have done the same, so...'

"No" was Sasuke quick and swift answer.

Naruto took a deep breath and Sasuke smirk "Is this a bit too much for you...Dr. Na-Ru-To?"

Naruto quiver a little, for some reason that tone sounded close to him. Naruto shook his head mentally "No...Not at all" as confident as he can "In fact, it all helping" Naruto feels sweat developing in the palm of his hands and quickly jot down his last thought.

"**Good...next question..."**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_Thank you for reading and supporting so far. This Chapter is dedicated to:_

**Shounen-Ai**

**Larz the Seventh and a Half**

**Dark-ekin**

**ChocolateAngel-san**

**Mary-before I became a member**

**Brown Eggs and Green Ham**

**XXXninjayoaifreakxxx**

**arelando**

_Thank you for taking the time to comment on my story!_

**

* * *

Author's Joke: Camping with ****Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson**

Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson went on a camping trip. As they lay down for the night, Holmes said: "Watson, look up into the sky and tell me what you see".  
Watson: "I see millions and millions of stars".  
Holmes: "And what does that tell you?"  
Watson: "Astronomically, it tells me that there are millions of galaxies and potentially billions of planets. Theologically, it tells me that God is great and that we are small and insignificant. Meteorologically, it tells me that we will have a beautiful day tomorrow. What does it tell you?"  
Holmes: "Somebody stole our tent."

"**Funny" – g-suke's Dad**


	12. No Title I

**Love Therapy: Chapter Twelve **

**Author's POV**

Haruhi was playing at the playground with some of her friends, just before she went down the slide she saw a figure who looks very similar to her father. In her heart she knew it wasn't him, but the resemblance was uncanny. The man with blonde hair, blue eyes stood there and gave her a small wave.

Haruhi did the only thing she would do and wave back. After receiving that response from her, the man decided to head towards Haruhi.

Haurhi eyes widen when the figure got closer and closer, everything about this man was like her father. From the colour of the hair, the cheeky smile and the aura of friendliness that was surrounding the older man.

The man bend down "Hey there..."

Haruhi just smiled back "Hi..." She said unsurely "Are you alone Mr?"

The man just smiled "Nope, I'm here to meet my granddaughter"

Haruhi grinned "Where is she? Is she here?"

The man nodded "Yep, but she doesn't know that I'm here. I wanted to surprise her"

"I like surprises" Haruhi burst out

"Really?" the man looked up a bit "You know I can read minds a little"

"Really?" Haruhi asked "That's so cool, what can you do?"

"Well...I know your name and age"

Haruhi gasp "What is it?"

"Your name is Haruhi and you are turning 3 real soon" the older gentlemen let out another cheeky grin

Haruhi clapped her hand "Wow, you're really good"

The man soon pulled out a weird looking coin that has a symbol of swirl with a point on the end, with a number of 47 and on the other side was a rough sketch of a fox, with a number 9 in roman numerals. "This is a magic trick that I was taught by my father". The man put the coin in Haruhi's hand and got her to clutch it real tight. After several seconds Haruhi opened her hand and the coin was no longer there. She was amazed.

The man smiled "Where is the coin?" He asked

Haruhi smiled "Where is it?"

The man pulled the coin from her right ear, but this time a chain was attached to it. The man unlock the chain and gave it to Haruhi "Put it around your neck" he says.

Haruhi did as she was told "The necklace look good on you"

"Thank you Mr." Haruhi let out "I can't wait to tell my dad about this"

Then man smile disappear "OH! I don't think you should tell your dad"

Haruhi gave the man a confused look "Why not?"

He just smiled again "It'll be our secret, okay?"

Haruhi just nodded her head. She quickly tucked the pendant inside her shirt. The man got up "Well...I have to get going"

"Will we see each other again?" Haurhi asked

The man turned around "I get the feeling we will" and watched as he walked away.

* * *

Naruto looked at the time it was nearly 1.30 pm and he is to pick up his daughter soon. His happy mood no longer there, it was replace with a rather more concern for Sakura.

He can tell that the woman really loves her husband and she has the right to, after all they are married. However he's beginning to doubt that he can save their marriage. Perhaps if Sakura decided to no longer to continue to touch the subject, Sasuke will still continue to be married to her. With his last thought on the couple, he grabbed his jacket and head towards his car.

Naruto rolled by the childcare centre and signed in the dairy again.

"Daddy" Naruto smiled hearing the voice "You came again"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Are you hungry" Naruto asked, Haruhi just nodded her head "I'm thinking maybe McDonalds or..."

"McDonalds, McDonalds, McDonalds" she chanted. Naruto just chuckled and got into the car with his daughter.

After having lunch, Naruto took Haruhi to his work place to show her around; after all he is still working. He led to her to the Kitchen, his office with a fantastic view, but her favourites was the fish tank. Naruto got Hana to keep an eye on his daughter while he's with his last client for today: Yakushi Kabuto.

For some reason, this man was giving Naruto bad vibes. Even though the man was smiling at Naruto like any normal client would and greeted and thanked him. There was just something about this man that just seems a little off and Naruto instinct was never wrong.

"Who's that little girl out there?" Kabuto ask

Trusting his instinct Naruto decided to lie "She's one of our client's daughters. Her mother has gone to do grocery shopping and would usually drop her daughter here to be kept watch"

"I see" Kabuto sliped out "She looks an awful lot like you"

Naruto chuckle "Yeah, I get that a lot", Naruto great acting skills have seems to work "So, have you decided to take that vacation yet?"

"Yes I have, in fact I'm planning to go to Okinawa this weekend"

"That sounds lovely. It seems we are running out of time..."

Kabuto looked at his watch "You are right. Perhaps when I get back from my vacation we'll continue"

"Sound perfect to me" Naruto opened the door for Kabuto and shut the door behind him.

Kabuto was heading towards the exit when he noticed the little girl again. He was about to ignore her when a certain chain court his eye that was tucking neatly just behind the girl's shirt. Without thinking twice he leaned next to the girl and looked at the fishes with her. Haruhi ignored him at first; there was something about that man that didn't feel right.

"Lovely fishes"

"They are, aren't they?" Haruhi smiles

"You know something else is lovely" Kabuto faced the little girl with a friendly smile "That necklace you're wearing"

"SSHHH" Haruhi shush out "My dad isn't suppose to know about this"

"Your dad?"

Haruhi nodded "You just met him then"

Kabuto let out a smirk that scares the little girl "Really" Kabuto pushed his glasses up a bit "Tell me, what is your name?"

Uncomfortable as she was, Haruhi just let out another cute smile "I'm Cossette"

"That is a lovely name" Kabuto pretended to look at his watch "Look at the time, I really have to get going"

"Okay" Haruhi let out "Bye"

"Bye Bye" and Kabuto left 'Mr. Orochimaru would be very please to know he has a great grand-niece'

* * *

Naruto took his daughter home, since they had fast food for lunch he deicide to make a home cook meal instead for dinner. He put on 'The Lion King' for Haruhi to watch, while he picked up the phone and call Cossette how she was doing. He waited for a moment, yet nothing came. Naruto looked at the time 'Strange, she shouldn't be working today'. Naruto decided to shrug it off 'Maybe she's out with friends.'

Naruto opened a packet of spaghetti and throw in his hand made pizza in the oven.

* * *

Cossette was in the limo, she was feeling very happy knowing that her daughter is with her father and she is out on a date. This would have to be their first date together. Cossette wanted to tell Naruto at first, but she feels it's a little too early 'I mean, who knows, this relationship probably last for a month'.

Cossette thought back, she was really surprise when he came and ask her out in person. She has a lot of men asking her out before, but as soon as they found out she has a daughter, they just run off.

"Sorry to keep you waiting"

Cossette smiled "its okay, work must be busy"

"Yeah, the stupid Uchiha Sasuke kept delaying the meeting and when we have the meeting his not paying attention". Cossette let out a giggle "I think it's something to do with your husband...

"I agree with you" Cossette eyes widen "When I saw Sasuke the first time, he was cold towards and was in away sweet to Naruto. It's kind-a cute"

Chuckle was heard from that man "Well...enough about them, it's us we should be talking about. Where would you like to go?" the man took a hold of Cossette hand and gently rub his thumb on her milky, white skin.

"Anywhere you like, Gaara"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_Thank you for reading and supporting so far. This Chapter is dedicated to:_

**Queen brat**

**Shounen-Ai**

**Mary-before I became a member**

**Brown Eggs and Green Ham**

**KatrinaEagle**

**arelando**

**JSinuYasha**

**chocolatecoatedanimelover**

_Thank you for taking the time to comment on my story!_

* * *

**Author's Joke: Deadly Fruit**

One day in the forest, 3 guys were just hiking along a trail when all of a sudden; a huge pack of Indians attacked them and knocked them out.  
When they woke up, they were at the leader of the tribe's throne.  
The chief then said "All of your lives may be spared if you can find ten of one fruit and bring them back to me."  
So after a while the first man returned with 10 apples. The chief then ordered him to stick all ten of them up his butt without making any expression at all on his face. He had a little bit of trouble with the first one and started crying while trying to put the next one in. He was soon killed.  
Later, the next guy came in with 10 grapes. The chief soon ordered him to do the same as the first guy. After to the 9th grape, the man started laughing so hard for no apparent reason, and was killed.  
The first two guys soon met in heaven and the first guy asks the second, "Why did you start laughing? You only needed one more grape and you'd have gotten away!"  
The second guy answered while still laughing, "I couldn't help it. I saw the third guy walking in with pineapples."

"**Very Funny" – g-suke's Dad**


	13. Naruto's Day

**Love Therapy: Chapter Thirteen**

**Author's POV**

Naruto sat in his bedroom trying to figure out away to help the Uchiha couple as much as he can. Naruto leaned on his bed post with his pen tapping on a clipboard. Under the principle's friend guidance, Naruto was able to deal with many situations. However he was not able to test it out himself. Naruto took his glasses off and let out a sigh. A tiny knock on the door came and Naruto knew exactly who it was.

"Come in" Naruto smiled when the door open to reveal sweet little Haruhi in her silky cute pink PJ.

Haruhi smiled at her dad "I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you tonight?" she pleaded with her puppy dog eyes.

Naruto just tapped a spot beside him and Haruhi came jumping on the bed. She quickly makes herself comfortable "Better?"

Haruhi just nodded her head "What you working there?" She asked

He looked down at the Uchiha file "I was just working on a client"

Haruhi saw a picture of Sasuke "Is there something wrong with Mr. Sasuke?"

Naruto wasn't sure how to put it "Er...yeah, him and his wife are just having problems" she nodded her head once again and leaned on her father. He was just so warm. Naruto closed the file and placed it on his bed side table. He gently wrapped his arm around his daughter and kisses her on the hair.

Haruhi smiled "I think Mr. Sasuke nice"

"Why do you think that?"

Haruhi snuggle closer to her dad "Even though he was a little mean to mummy, but he's very nice to you"

Naruto looked up at the ceiling while running his hand through her hair "Really? He seems cold to me" Haruhi giggle, then let out a yawn "Okay...bed time" Naruto reached out for the lamp and switch the light off.

Haruhi was already fast asleep, but Naruto's eyes were still open. Every five minutes he would glance at his alarm clock. After almost an hour Naruto closed his eyes and whispered "Uchiha Sasuke..."

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, for some reason that man was always on Sasuke's mind. He didn't have trouble at all the first time they met. Sasuke did find that a certain blonde hair, blue eyes man was able to plague his mind but after their second meeting together he was completely haunted by that face.

Sasuke feels a certain weight lifted over him after their last session together. He never once let anyone know about his life or his thought, not even to his own parents. Sasuke was relief though, because the first person he revealed that side to was to his therapist and for some reason he trusted him. He wasn't sure if it was the therapist job that brought that out in Sasuke, but he gets the feeling that it was something else.

_Something warm and fuzzy. _

Sasuke quickly shook his head and started to let out a chuckle in his own quiet, dark office 'It's like, I like the man'.

Sasuke block the thought away and looked at the time 12.30 am. It was way past his home time, after thinking several time he decided he'll sleep in his office tonight.

Sasuke got off his office chair and head towards a cabinet folder. He unlocked the draws and slide opens his last cabinet that reveals 5 long PJ pants, soap, shampoo, toothbrush and toothpaste. Sasuke took all the items and walk to a forbidden door that camouflage with his office wallpaper to expose a clean shower room with sink, toilet and a small closet.

Sasuke took his clothes off one by one and neatly fold them. After showering and brushing his teeth, Sasuke took his old suite and threw them in the basket that was located under the sink, and walked out of his office bathroom and to his sofa. Sasuke pulled out a thin long draw under his coffee table and pulled out a thin warm blanket. Sasuke lay on the sofa and looked at a calendar that was standing on his coffee table 'I have to see the therapist again on Monday' he closed his eyes.....

* * *

Sunday rolled by pretty fast, the next thing Naruto knew, he was helping his daughter packing to live with her mother again. Naruto made breakfast for his daughter, just as he was about to put a spoon full of cereal in his mouth, a knock on the door came.

Both Naruto and Haruhi looked at each other, Naruto later got up and head towards his front door. He was shock to see Sakura standing there with puffy red eyes, it's seems she had been crying all night.

"Sakura, Come in" Naruto suggested and little Haruhi came out from the kitchen door. Naruto notice her curiosity expression and knew that she was just too young to understand "Just finish your breakfast, sweetie", Haruhi nodded her head unsurely and walked back into the kitchen slowly.

"What happen?" Naruto ask getting Sakura to sit on his couch.

"Sasuke refused to come home..." Sakura choked out

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke usually work pretty late and sometimes he would work on Friday and would end up sleeping at his office till Saturday morning to come home. But last night I rang him up cause I knew he would be there...he just said that there was a few other things to work on" Sakura leaned onto Naruto's chest and just sob on his shirt "In my 6 years of our marraige, this had never happen before. How could this happen now?" Sakura looked at Naruto with teary eyes "Sasuke doesn't love me anymore, that's why he's doing this" Naruto tense up a little by that statement "You have to do something, please..."

Naruto comforted Sakura "It's okay, I'll definitely do something about this. Just relax" After calming Sakura down for 30 minutes, Naruto got Sakura to return home and wait for Sasuke.

Naruto walked into his kitchen and see that Haruhi was washing up, he walked up to her and crouch down "Haruhi, daddy have to go somewhere for a moment. Do you think can stay here for a while? Can I trust you with that?"

Haruhi thought for a moment "Okay, you can trust me"

"Good" Naruto grab his keys and jacket "Be sure to lock the door and don't open to anyone. Yes?"

"Yes. When will you be back?" Haruhi was a little upset, this was her father and daughter moment and now this came up.

"I'll be back within an hour"

"Okay..." and Naruto was gone

* * *

Naruto pulled into a big company that has a symbol of a red fan with the name 'Uchiha Corp' just in it. Naruto sigh 'You have to make things difficult for me, even on weekends'. Naruto knew that no one is working in the building since it is completely empty. Naruto began to search for the entrance, only to find a thick glass door that can only be open by some security card. He saw a buzzer right beside it and press the button. Soon Sasuke voice came in "What is it, Dr Naruto?"

Naruto looked around the area wondering how he knew who it was, he looked just above the door and see a camera was pointing at him "Sasuke, I need to talk to you. Could you please open the door?"

"We can't do this as it is? I am a busy man" Sasuke robotic tone came out of the buzzer

"It's about Sakura. Please, I would prefer to talk in person" Naruto voiced out again.

Sasuke let out a sigh, the door was buzzed open. Just before Naruto went in, Sasuke voice came out again "I'm on level 24".

Naruto got into the elevator and see that level 24 was the top level. Once the elevator door was open, Naruto can see a receptionist desk and a pine wooden door with gold plates that states "Uchiha Sasuke". Naruto gave a medium knock and heard "Come in"

"Sasuke, Why are you at your office?" Naruto bombarded

Sasuke was startle by the question "To work, of course"

Naruto rolled his eyes "I can see that, but anyone would know that no one works on Sunday. You have cause me a lot of trouble to get here"

"Well...then leave, I didn't ask you to come here"

"NO, but your wife di..." Naruto quickly shut his mouth and Sasuke eyes narrowed

"Sakura ask you to come here?"

"Look, she's just worried about you. You are already distance to her as it is. Now that this came up, she's very worried" Naruto stepped closer to Sasuke desk.

"There is nothing for her to be worried about, if she keeps this up, then she should be worried"

"Sasuke, please don't be this way. You need to be at home, with your wife..."Naruto pleaded

"Naruto, I'm busy right now. She should just be glad that I'm participating at all with this therapist program..."

"Fine!" Naruto humphed out "Then you leave me no choice"

"What are you doing?" Sasuke ask noticing Naruto had sat on his sofa and pulled out a business magazine "If you're not leaving this place, then neither am I!"

After 25 minutes have left, Naruto was beginning to get a little worried about Haruhi, after all he did promised her that he would be home in an hour.

Sasuke watch as Naruto was getting tense and nervous by the minutes; he kept looking back at his watch every 10 seconds. Sasuke gave a sigh and finally gives in knowing that Naruto is also a busy person. "Alright, let's go"

Naruto eyes brighten "Really?" he jumped, he quickly recover himself "I mean...that good. You shouldn't be doing this anyway".

Naruto and Sasuke began to head down to the car park. "You can go now" Sasuke stated

"Not until I see you drive off first" Naruto said out stubbornly

With another sigh, Sasuke head towards his black BM. As Sasuke was heading towards his vehicle, Naruto notice a red light blinking in the corner of his car that was park 4 spaces away. Without thinking twice, Naruto gabbed Sasuke harshly into a cement pole. Then all of a sudden big explosions just appear. "What the Fuck?" Sasuke cursed

"QUICK! RUN!" Naruto shouted and push Sasuke to the nearest exit. Naruto ran ahead of Sasuke and close his eyes and crash into the thick glass, security door, Sasuke ran out after him. He's eyes widen when he sees that Naruto was completely injured. His whole right arm was covered in blood, Sasuke quickly flipped out his phone and call the ambulance.

* * *

Haruhi was waiting at home for her father, there was only 10 minutes left till an hour and she was getting worried. Haruhi decided to keep herself entertained by searching for things around the house. She started off in the kitchen, trying to remember where all items are and where they go. She head towards the bathroom and found a few coins at the corner of the room, she head towards the laundry and saw a lot of dirty clothes that needed to be washed. She then went back to the living room and waited for her father. He was now 10 minutes late, just below where the clock stood, her father's room door was creaked open. She knew better than to go in there, but she notices a couple of photo album on a small table just in front of the bed.

She ran inside and looked through each photos and was surprise to discover that her father had been watching her all along. Since the day she was born till now. She decided to snoop in his room since she was already here. She began opening draws to her father's work desk, removing books that were on the shelves, she looked under the bed, and later crawled out and hit her head on the metal bar. Haruhi let out an 'Ow' and grabbed her head, just before a tear was about to develop a small necklace pendant fell out.

At first Haruhi thought she had dropped her necklace because it looked so similar to the man that gave her one. She was about to hook it back on her neck when she discovered that her necklace never fell out. She unlocked her chain to her necklace and sees the difference 'How come my daddy has one too?'

Haruhi studied the accessory: the chain was still the same, the symbol was the same, but just underneath the spiral she saw a number 46, instead of 47 like hers:

'What is going on?'

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_Thank you for reading and supporting so far. This Chapter is dedicated to:_

**KatrinaEagle**

**Brown Eggs and Green Ham**

**arelando**

**chocolatecoatedanimelover**

**DreamHunter019**

**Tori Sohma**

_Thank you for taking the time to comment on my story!_

* * *

**Author's Joke: Screwing up Business**

A man walks into a bar one night. He goes up to the bar and asks for a beer.  
"Certainly, sir, that'll be 1 cent."  
"ONE CENT!" exclaimed the guy, the barman replied "Yes."  
So the guy glances over at the menu, and he asks "Could I have a nice juicy T-Bone steak, with chips, peas, and a fried egg?"  
"Certainly sir," replies the bartender, "but all that comes to real money."  
"How much money?" inquires the guy. "4 cents", bartender replies.  
"FOUR cents!" Shouted the guy. "Where's the person who owns this place?"  
The barman replies, "Upstairs with my wife."  
The guy says, "What's he doing with your wife?"  
The bartender replies, "Same as what I'm doing to his business."

"**I would sell his business away instead" – g-suke's father**


	14. No Title II

**Love Therapy: Chapter forteen – Naruto**

**Author's POV**

"_Miyu Hamasaki here, we have just received a horrible news regarding about Uchiha Corp._

_Dr. Naruto had come to visit Uchiha Sasuke to talk about his marriage and just before they left the building, a small explosion appears. Dr. Naruto saved Uchiha Sasuke's life, he received a broken arm and blow to the head by the explosion, he also got a few cuts from smashing through the glass door to their only exit, leaving Mr. Uchiha Sasuke with minor injuries. We have yet to contact both our victims of this tragic incident, but we can be thankful that the bomb did no serious damage to the company building and no other people were hurt._

* * *

Sakura waited at her home for her husband to show up. She sat by her window watching any car that may drive up her house. She was getting a little worried, cause she knew that it only takes her husband 15 minutes to drive to the company and back. She had waited more than 2 hours and yet there seems to be no sign from her husband.

Sakura had been battling with herself if she should call her husband or at least Dr. Naruto if everything was okay. She knew she'll be in big trouble if her husband knew that she had Dr. Naruto to get her husband, but she feels she really didn't have a choice.

Soon her butler walked in with a phone on a silver tray "Madame, there's a phone call for you"

Sakura took the phone "Sakura speaking"

"Sakura..."

"Sasuke, are you coming home soon?" Sakura could hear a growl coming from the phone

"This is not the time to talk about this, I need you to get in contact with Cossette, and get her to pick up her daughter at Naruto's place"

"?" Sakura was confused

"Just do it" Sasuke almost hissed out, he was in no mood.

After hanging up, she didn't want to upset her husband anymore, so she looked up Cossette number that she had given out at the Subaku's residence and rang her up

"Hello" Cossette giggling voice came out

"Cossette, this is Sakura"

"OH! Hi, How are you?"

"I'm not sure, but I just received a call from my husband that you need to pick up your daughter at Naruto's apartment" Sakura instructed

"What? Why? Naruto suppose to bring her to me" came the other line

"I don't know why, but you need to go"

"Alright..."

They both hung up 'What's going on?' Sakura decided to call Naruto's mobile, all she received was:

"_Sorry, this person can't come to the phone right now, please leave your name and message and they will get back to you as soon as they can. Thank you"._

* * *

"_Sorry, this person can't come to the phone right now, please leave your name and message and they will get back to you as soon as they can. Thank you"._

Cossette frowned, she has been trying to get in contact with Naruto many times and it just kept ending up in his voice mail.

"Something wrong?" Gaara asked paying for their breakfast together

"I don't know, I just got a call from Sasuke's wife earlier and just wondering what wrong" Cossette answered, for some reason she got a bad feeling about this. Just when Cossette was about to put her mobile away, her phone rang "Hello?"

"Is this Cossette Linguini?"

"Yes, can I help you?" Cossette questioned back

"It's Dr. Tsunade" Cossette smiled, she was about to greet her when "Naruto is at the hospital at the moment and I am in charge of looking after him. Mr. Uchiha Sasuke is here with me, he explained the whole story to me and told me to get you to pick up Haruhi. She's right now at Naruto's apartment. Alone..." Cossette gasp "I'm sure you have Naruto's spare key, get her and come to Konoha hospital quickly" and she hanged up.

"We have to go" Cossette looked at Gaara, he nodded his head and both headed towards Naruto's apartment.

* * *

"CLEAR..."

Naruto remember hearing, he slightly opens his eyes but close back again, everything around him was moving fast, and it was just one big blur after another. He could hear lots of noises happening but it was so quick. Naruto could hear his breath getting louder and shorter.

"CLEAR..."

Naruto opened his eyes again, this time he could see and hear a little better.

"Don't lose him, just keep trying"

'Aunt Tsunade?' Naruto thought, he opened his eyes and saw a rough face of his Aunt crying 'Why is she crying? Where am I?'

* * *

Sasuke sat outside the emergency room. His heart was pounding fast, for some reason he blame himself to have Naruto in this position. If he had gone home on Saturday and not drag Naruto into this, they both could have easily avoided this unfortunate event.

"Mr. Uchiha Sasuke, is there not anyone you want to call?" a nurse asked him

"No" was Sasuke short reply, he didn't need to see anyone about this

"Sasuke..." Sasuke turned his head to see his mother running towards him "I'm so glad you're okay. I saw the news, honey" His mother hugged him. Sasuke looked up to see his father and brother there.

"Sasuke, where Sakura?" his mother ask

"She doesn't need to be here"

"She's your wife" His father spoke "I'm going to call her" his father pulled out his mobile.

Itachi came and sat beside his brother "How's your therapist?"

"I don't know, he's been there for a while now"

Sasuke mother let out a small sobbed "We have to thank him for this"

"Mr. Sasuke" The Uchiha family turned to see a little girl of blond hair and emeralds eyes "Is my Daddy okay?"

Cossette dash towards them with her daughter in her hand "How's Naruto?" She wanted to cry. 'Why does this always happens? Just when things get settling down, something like this occurs.'

Sasuke just closed his eyes, he didn't know what to say to the two "Uchiha" Gaara voice came and Sasuke looked at him.

"I don't know"

Sasuke closed his eyes again 'Shit, Naruto. Please be okay'.

* * *

"Jiraya..."

"I just got a called from Tsunade, your son is in the hospital and from what I heard from her. He's not in a good condition" the older blond man clutched his mobile. There was no doubt in his mind that his son's injury was done by his enemy.

"Alright, I'll be right there... call Hiashi and Fugaku, tell them to meet me at Konoha hospital"

"Fugaku is already there, his son was involved in this event"

"Okay, then I'll see you there" the phone was hung up.

"Mr. Namikaze, the limo is ready for you..."

Minato sigh, he hasn't seen his son in almost 10 years "Alright..."

* * *

Sakura just turned up, her heart almost stopped when she heard the word 'bomb'. She came rushing in to every corner of the hospital, when she finally spot her husband, her smiles appear and feeling relief already "Sasuke"

Sasuke frowned, he cannot picture a more annoying moment. Sakura threw her arms around him and start sobbing onto his chest.

"Mr. Minato" Sasuke's father spoke out. Sasuke eyes widen the sight of his father went up to a man who looked similar to Naruto, only older and gave him a slight bow.

"Fugaku" The man knowledge him.

Soon a paler man appear, eyes of no pupil "Fugaku" he extended his hand to him

"Hiashi" he later turned to an older man with completely white hair "Jiraiya", Jiariya just nodded his head. Fugaku soon turned to Naruto's older version "I'm so sorry, I got your son involved in this"

Sasuke eyes widen 'son?'

Minato just shook his head "Don't be, if it's not now it would be later".

Haruhi stared at the familiar man "Ah!" She pointed out and Cossette just stared between the two.

"Hello Haruhi" the man smiled "How are you?"

Haruhi just smiled "I'm okay" she then later gave a sad face "But, daddy's not"

"Don't worry, I know he'll come through. He's very strong"

Cossette just stand there gaping "I'm sorry, who are you all?"

The man smiled "This is Hyuuga Hiashi, my left hand man" The pale man bow "You already met Fugaku, my right hand man and this is Jiraya, Naruto's god father". Cossette eyes widen. She met Jiraiya before at her and Naruto's wedding, but she never got the chance to talk to him.

"...and I am Namikaze Minato, Naruto's father..." he extended his hand "It's nice to meet you"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_Thank you for reading and supporting so far. This Chapter is dedicated to:_

_(__**Bold**__ – New members commented on my page)_

Mary-before I became a member

Asdf

JSinuYasha

**xXPierceMyHeartxX**

**Auzurite**

KatrinaEagle

Shounen-Ai

**Tori Sohma**

chocolatecoatedanimelover

**Xtremo3000**

Brown Eggs and Green Ham

arelando

**FirieGurl**

_Thank all of you for taking the time to comment on my story!_

* * *

**g-suke's Joke: Husband and wife**

A newlywed couple moves into their new house. One day the husband comes home from work and his wife says, "Honey, you know, in the upstairs bathroom one of the pipes is leaking, could you fix it?"

The husband says, "What do I look like, Mr. Plumber?"

A few days go by, and he comes home from work and his wife says, "Honey, the car won't start. I think it needs a new battery. Could you change it for me?"

He says: "What do I look like, Mr. Goodwrench?"

Another few days go by, and it's raining pretty hard. The wife finds a leak in the roof. She says, "Honey, there's a leak on the roof! Can you please fix it?"

He says, "What do I look like, Bob Vila?"

The next day the husband comes home, and the roof is fixed. So is the plumbing. So is the car. He asks his wife what happened. "Oh, I had a handyman come in and fix them," she says.

"Great! How much is that going to cost me?" he snarls.

Wife says: "Nothing. He said he'd do it for free if I either baked him a cake or slept with him."

"Uh, well, what kind of cake did you make?" asks the husband.

"What do I look like," she says, "Betty Crocker?"

"**I'm sure the husband would do something about it next time when the wife asks" – g-suke's mum**


	15. A Visit to Naruto

**Love Therapy: Chapter Fifteen – Spending Time**

**Sasuke's POV**

I was on my way home. Sakura was sitting right besides me, holding my hand and refusing to let go. I still couldn't believe what happened at the hospital. I haven't got all the information yet, but I knew that my father must be in some kind of secret group and apparently Naruto's father is the leader. My father is a proud man, I knew it wouldn't even take his family's lives to get him to bow to anyone. Then a man, Namikaze Minato appears out of nowhere and my father showed such respect to that person.

I certainly never met the man before, but my brother seems to. I was relieved that Naruto is okay. His Aunt, which I just discovered had told everyone that Naruto will be fine, but he needed to stay in the hospital for a couple of weeks and visitation will only be limited to families.

"Sasuke" I woke up by Sakura's voice "I'm so glad you're safe" I let out a mental sigh. She had been saying that every 10 minutes. Honestly, I thought she would at least voice out her concern to Dr. Naruto.

We both got out of the car and headed towards our home. Once I prepare to go to bed, I was thinking perhaps I should take the day off work tomorrow and bribe a few doctors and nurses at the hospital so I can see how Naruto was doing for myself.

"Sasuke, I need to talk to you" I let out a little 'Hm' to show her that I was listening. "We still need work on our marriage. Since Dr. Naruto is in no condition to help us for now, perhaps we can seek someone else?"

Something inside me snapped "Sakura, I don't see what's the problem in our marriage" I watched as Sakura's eyes widen, she looked like she was about to fight back "In fact, I was perfectly fine with everything that has happened" I glared at her "If you want our marriage to work, I suggest you stop with this silly therapy and/or any other activities you've come up with. I'm tired of this and I am certainly tired of **you**." I let out a growl to her and walked out of our bedroom door. Right now, all I wanted was a drink to cool my temper.

I couldn't believe I did that to my wife, I have never let out that kind of emotion to anyone before. I didn't spare a thought to apologise to her for right now, Uzumaki Naruto was the only person that plague my mind.

* * *

I had turned up to the hospital nearly every day for the past week. No matter what I did, they refused to let me in. It is unbelievable how desperate I am in seeing Naruto. I sat in my car in front of the hospital entrance 'this time they will have let me in. I need to see him for myself'. I stormed into the hospital and to the desk.

The receptionist at her desk let out a blush and looked down at her file "Mr. Uchiha, we've told you that visitation is to families only"

I sigh "It's been a week already, you honestly think I would try to murder the man" It was obvious I was beginning to cause a scene.

"Mr. Uchiha" I turned my head to see Naruto aunt, Dr. Tsunade "You're here again"

This woman was a stubborn one. I let out a sigh "Please, I just want to see how's he's doing with my own eyes" Dr. Tsunade sigh "...and thank him..."

"Alight" Dr. Tsunade put a file down at the receptionist that I notice she was carrying the whole time "Since you insist on it so much, you can come back at lunch and see Naruto then".

This really is not the time to negotiate, so I let out a small nod "...fine" I said out quietly, I gathered the rest of my pride and walked out.

I went back to work that morning and waited until noon. Meeting, all of a sudden just kept on flooding, paper of signing kept piling up and visitors to my office got crowded. This was just too much; I couldn't avoid all this work just to see Naruto. I picked up my phone and dialled my brother "Itachi, I need you help"

I could feel a smirk on his face "I haven't heard you said those words since you were seven"

I wanted to pull my hair out "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Okay, no needs to get your temper flare" Itachi cleared his throat "What do you want me to do?"

"Come to the company, I need to you fill out all my meetings and papers on behalf of me"

"Fine" just before I could hang up on him "You know Sasuke, you seem more emotional lately. Is it something to do with your therapist?"

I let out a growl to phone "come by before noon" and practically smash the phone. I quickly look at the time: eleven.

I got off my office chair and head towards the exit of the building. I got into my car and thought to myself 'I haven't seen Naruto in a while, it would be kind-a rude to show up empty handed' so without a further thought, I head towards a flower shop.

"Can I help you?" the owner of the shop asked me

"Yeah, do you have flowers that say 'hope you get better soon'?" I wanted to punch myself for asking such ridiculous things

"Well, yellow daisies are always the favourites..."

"No, I want something different, what other flowers do you have that are yellow?" I started to look around the place, this must be the most colourful business I have ever been in, next comes Dr. Naruto's.

The owner started following me "Well...we have lilies, orchids..." the man was starting to bore me, after dozing off for almost 5 minutes "...and roses"

I stopped on my feet "I'll take the roses then..."

The man eyes widen and he smiled "OH! I see. It's for your lover...

"No. Just wrapped it up nicely and throw in a card that says 'get better soon'"

"Eh, no name?"

"No"

The man just nodded his head "But, sir, the roses are for lo..."

"Just wrapped it up already" I was getting annoyed with the man.

After waiting for 10 minutes I walked out off the flower shop and saw a fruit market not too far away, checking the time: 11.30, I decided to bring some fruits as well. I walked over there and bought a fruit basket, full of fresh apples, bananas, and a few different berries. I got into my car and place all my items neatly on my passenger seats. I pulled out my mobile and called my brother "Are you there yet?"

Itachi let out a 'che' "You don't have to worry; I've taken care of everything". I quickly hung up the phone and started the engine.

For some reason I was feeling a little nervous. After stopping at a traffic light, I realise what I bought for Naruto was a little too much and it might come off too strong. I shook my head 'who cares. If he doesn't want it, he can throw them away'. I got out of my car and into the hospital with yellow roses in my right arm and carrying a big fruit basket on my left. I watched at Dr. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at me, but she let out a smile "follow me". My heart was pounding louder "Alright, here we are" Dr. Tsunade then turned to me "Seeing as how persistence you are in all this, I'll let you stay here for an hour. You can visit Naruto again in a month, visitation will be back to normal again" I just nodded my head and Dr. Tsunade open the door for me.

At first I pictured Naruto must be strap in all kinds of machines, but I was taken back when his ocean blue eyes stared right back at mine. He looked perfectly fine, just a white bandage wrapped around his head "Sasuke..." He whispered.

"Hi..." I let out, this was really hard, the door was close behind me and I wasn't sure what to say to him

"Are they for me?"

I was confused for a moment and remembered the flowers and fruits. I walked over to him "yeah..."

Naruto smiled at the yellow roses "Their beautiful" I let out a smile seeing Naruto.

"How're you feeling?" I asked

"Much better now that you're here" He grinned right back at me "It's so nice to see someone beside my family for a change". After Naruto said family, my mind flashed to Naruto's father. I wasn't sure if I should bring it up "Why did you get roses?"

I suddenly woke up "I don't know, back in high school everyone always end up giving roses to one another so..."

Naruto let out a chuckle "Do you know roses means lovers?"

I almost choke "Wha..." I stopped for a moment. Now that I look back, it was always the man giving roses to the woman.

"Sasuke, you feeling alright?"

"Yeah" I quickly pulled out an apple from the fruit basket "I got these for you too, did you want some?"

Naruto nodded, I pulled out a knife and began to peel the skin of the red apple. I was definitely doing a horrible job, the first top halves have deep holes and they were bumpy and I ended up missing a few skins.

Naruto let out a sweet laugh "Look at you" Naruto took the apple and knife from my hand "I could tell you never work a day in your life" Naruto began to peel the apple himself. He looked like a professional; he did everything so smoothly and quickly. Naruto began to cut the apple into eight pieces. The apple has loads of bump on the top half and all smooth at the bottom "here" Naruto offered.

I took one piece of the apple and took a bite on the smooth part and chew it slowly 'did apple always taste this great?'

Naruto took a piece of the apple, and my heart just soften to see Naruto chewed on the horribly cut side "It's really good" Naruto let out and I couldn't help but be memorised by the moment.

Everything was perfect. The lights bounce on his hair, the smile after swallowing my work of the apple and his eyes just soften right back at me.

That when I knew. The moment wasn't perfect. Naruto was perfect and...

...I was attracted to him.

* * *

**G-suke's Notes**

_Thank you for reading and supporting so far. This Chapter is dedicated to:_

_(__**Bold**__ – New members commented on my page)_

Tori Sohma

Brown Eggs and Green Ham

xXPierceMyHeartxX

Mary-before I became a member

chocolatecoatedanimelover

JSinuYasha

Xtremo3000

FirieGurl

**Miranda**

**Dark-ekin**

**EmberElf**

**loveless**

_Thank all of you for taking the time to comment on my story!_

* * *

**G-suke's Joke: Two Scotsmen**

A man stumbles up to the only other patron in a bar and asks if he could buy him a drink.  
"Why of course", comes the reply.  
The first man then asks: "Where are you from?"  
"I'm from Scotland", replies the second man.  
The first man responds: "You don't say, I'm from Scotland too! Let's have another round to Scotland."  
"Of Course", replies the second man.  
Curious, the first man then asks: "Where in Scotland are you from?"  
"Aberdeen", comes the reply.  
"I can't believe it", says the first man. "I'm from Aberdeen too! Let's have another drink to Aberdeen."  
"Of course", replies the second man.  
Curiosity again strikes and the first man asks: "What school did you go to?"  
"Saint Andrews", replies the second man. "I graduated in '62."  
"This is unbelievable!", the first man says. "I went to Saint Andrews and graduated in '62, too!"

About that time in comes one of the regulars and sits down at the bar.  
"What's been going on?", he asks the bartender  
"Nothing much," replies the bartender. "The MacClyde twins are drunk again."

"**Hilarious Joke" – g-suke's Brother**


	16. Complete

**Love Therapy: Chapter Sixteen – Complete**

**G-suke's POV**

Naruto lay in his hospital bed. Ever since his injuries his father had constantly sent many of his people to check up on him, particularly his aunt. Naruto sigh and looked outside his window. 'It looks like a beautiful day' Naruto turned to the flowers that Sasuke got for him. It was so nice of him to receive a gift of someone outside the family for a change The flowers gave its golden shine and the smell was lovely. Naruto let out a quiet chuckle remembering the face Sasuke gave him when he told that "Roses were for lovers". Naruto was so overwhelmed by the fact that Sasuke thought of him so deeply.

Naruto kept looking back at the past on how he first met Sasuke or even heard of him. Naruto gave a frown, he knew Sasuke marriage is still not doing well. Sasuke doesn't know it, but Sakura had constantly sent him text messages on her 'improvement' of her marriage. Sakura sent him one nearly every day, telling him what Sasuke was up to, where he just recently been and his attitude towards her.

Naruto phone vibrated again. He took the phone and opened his message.

_Sakura:_

_He hasn't said anything to me, he didn't even bother to look at me since his outburst._

"What are you doing?" a male voice came

Naruto quickly put his phone away "nothing..."

"Naruto, I saw that..."

"It's nothing, what are you doing here anyway, Neji?"

A man with pale eyes of no pupil head towards Naruto with a soup container "Hinata sent me, she made these for you and wish you would get better soon"

"Why didn't she come here herself?" Naruto asked, positioning himself in a sitting position

"She's busy with her clients and all" Neji pulled out a chair next to Naruto "You know, I still have yet to meet your daughter"

"She's coming by later tomorrow if you want to see her that badly"

Neji leaned back on the chair "Tomorrows no good, I have to meeting with the Italian mafia"

Naruto looked down at his hand "I'm sorry I dump those work on you"

"Don't worry about it" Neji let out "Beside, I was born to be prepared for this anyway"

"Yeah...but still" Naruto let out a sigh "Itachi's brother having trouble in his marriage"

"Sasuke?" Neji rubbed his chin "Yeah! I heard about it off his father. The elders are very worried about it. You know if they end up getting a divorce, this would be a very serious problem" Neji looked straight ahead in to Naruto's eyes "I heard Sasuke has change a little since he met you"

"Me?" Naruto surprise tone came out

"Yeah, Itachi told me lately that he's been throwing a fit at everyone. From work to home, his poor wife must be ready to hang herself"

After a moment of silent, Naruto asked out "Who are you going to Italy with?"

"Itachi's coming along"

"OH! That's cool, so that means Fugaku is taking care of the business while his gone"

"Not anymore" Naruto raise an eyebrow "Fugaku recently had a small stroke"

Naruto gasp "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. The family decided not to tell Sasuke about it, since he should be more concern about his marriage" Neji took a deep breath "Because of his sudden stroke, his wife and Itachi refuse to let him work. Their all planning to bring Sasuke into the business now, they need to take care of their part of responsibility until Itachi's gets back" Neji smiled and rubbed his head "I don't think he'll take it very well" he later let out a sigh "It's all very complicated".

Naruto looked at his hands "perhaps I should return then"

"Naruto, don't force yourself. You almost lost your life in just getting out of your duty. If you walk back in, it won't be easy. Your daughter will also be involved"

Naruto feels a headache coming "I don't have a choice. Having being in this hospital and Haruhi could of gotten kidnapped. It feels like it is my time to return"

"Yeah, but take your time with it" There was a small pause between them.

Neji finally gave in, knowing Naruto 'stubborn' blood still flow through his veins "Very well, you will give me a call when you're ready" Neji leaned forward in his chair "I'll arrange the meeting and everything. In the mean time, just enjoy your life" Neji got off his seat "I have to go and pack. I'll be leaving Japan in a month; I thought I'll drop by to see how you were doing" Neji head towards the door "Oh! I'll bring something nice for Haruhi when I get back. Get better soon" and Neji was gone.

Naruto slide back down on the bed and closed his eyes for a moment 'I think it really is time for me to return home...'

* * *

After being in the hospital for almost 2 months, Naruto was ready to return to his apartment. The first thing he did was talked to his daughter on the phone. He had missed her terribly and just hearing her voice brings tears to his eyes

"Daddy, will you come visit me soon?"

Naruto let out a chuckle "Don't worry sweetie, daddy's coming to pick you up from school on Thursday, remember?"

"Yeah" Naruto could feel her pouting "But I still want to see you now. I miss your cooking"

Naruto chuckle "Oh! Come on sweetie, your mother's cooking's not so bad"

Haruhi let out a 'Yuck' "Have you tried her spaghetti?"

Naruto shivered remembering the taste. His ex-wife maybe be from France, but her cooking skills just doesn't apply there "I think I had food poisoning that day"

"_I heard that" Cossette shouted in the phone_

Both Naruto and Haruhi laughed together "I love you daddy" Haruhi slipped out

Naruto eyes soften "I love you too" he whispered back, the two shared a small family silent together.

"Now come on. What else did you learn at school?" Naruto asked out after 2 minutes of silent.

After talking with his daughter for almost half an hour, Cossette took over "Naruto, how are you feeling?"

"Much better after talking to Haruhi"

Cossette giggled "Don't try to push yourself. Just because you've been discharge doesn't mean you can do whatever you like. Okay?"

"Relax, Hun. I'll be fine and you can bet that you're the first person I'm gonna call if something goes wrong" Naruto laughed out

"You better or I'm gonna let Haruhi convince you to stay with us for a while" Cossette threaten "In the meantime, be careful"

"Okay. Bye now" Naruto grinned

"Bye..." Naruto laughed out again when he heard Haruhi screamed out 'BYE' just before her mother hung up.

Naruto sat in his living room eating his microwaved food. After flicking channels after channels for something decent to watch, Naruto switch the TV off and everything in the room was quiet. Really quiet and Naruto sighs 'feels like home'. Once Neji had left Naruto four days back, Naruto have been given serious thinking about returning home. He knew it would be risky even for his daughter, but if he doesn't do something about it soon. Life is going to get much more dangerous than it is now.

Dangerous for both Cossette and Haruhi.

Naruto pulled out a small coin from his pocket; a coin that has a symbol of a leaf and number 46 on it. Naruto stared at the metal coin long and hard, he tossed it up into the air and catches it again. After thinking for almost 15 minutes Naruto decided to play heads or tails; if land on heads (Fox symbol), he'll give Neji a call. If not, he'll wait another year or so. Naruto tossed the coin high in the air; he wasn't sure what he wanted from the outcome. Some part of him wish it would be a 'head', but he knew he desire 'tails' more.

His tension came to end when the coin spin on his floor boards and landed loudly with a clear view of rough fox glaring right back at him.

Naruto gave one last thought and pulled out his mobile. He slowly scrolled down to Neji's number and pressed the 'call' button. After the forth ring Neji voice was heard "Yes?"

"I'm ready" was all Naruto said

He could hear Neji chuckle from the other line "Didn't take long for you to decide did it?"

"Arrange the meeting" Naruto instructed "I want it to happen tomorrow night"

"Of course ... Kyuubi 46"

Naruto's eyes became dark and serious "Call my father and let him know that his 'son' is coming home"

* * *

**G-suke's Notes**

There will be a **sequel** after this and the title is called: **It's all business.**

I received a comment in Chapter 10 from Mary-before I became a member: "When is Neji going to come in?"

That when I realised that I have yet to include Neji or any of his team members. I have to say that 'Naruto' would not be the same without all those colourful and favourite characters. So I would like to announce:

_If there is a character from Naruto that you would like to see an appearance in my story I will try to make room for them, it would not be right away, but they will eventually appear._

I hope you enjoy this story so far and I hope that you will find the sequel more exciting and more interesting than "Love Therapy".

* * *

_Thank you for reading and supporting so far. Final chapter of Love Therapy is dedicated to:_

_(__**Bold**__ – New members commented on my page)_

Mary-before I became a member

chocolatecoatedanimelover

xXThePrincessOfBrokenDreamsXx

DreamHunter019

**Itooshii Koneko**

xXPierceMyHeartxX

KatrinaEagle

Shounen-Ai

**Social Darwinism**

Dark-ekin

arelando

Tori Sohma

**roseearered**

rikkatsuki

FirieGurl

_Thank you for taking the time to comment on my story!_

* * *

**Author's Joke: Unlucky Young Man**

A young man goes into a drug store to buy condoms.  
The pharmacist says the condoms come in packs of 3, 9 or 12 and asks which the young man wants.  
"Well," he said, "I've been seeing this girl for a while and she's really hot. I want the condoms because I think tonight's "the" night. We're having dinner with her parents, and then we're going out. And I've got a feeling I'm gonna get lucky after that. Once she has me, she'll want me all the time, so you'd better give me the 12 pack."  
The young man makes his purchase and leaves.  
Later that evening, he sits down to dinner with his girlfriend and her parents. He asks if he might give the blessing and they agree. He begins the prayer, but continues praying for quite a while.  
The girl leans over to him and says, "You never told me that you were such a religious person."  
The boy leans over to her and whispers, "You never told me your father's a pharmacist."

"**There will still be plenty of more jokes in the Sequel" – G-suke**


End file.
